50 Shades Kind of Love
by ChaosChick12
Summary: Miyuki lives for control. It's what makes him the ideal catcher to lead pitchers on the field. But just how far is he willing to go for ultimate control over the fiesty student trainer who refuses him at almost every turn? And just how strong is Tonya's will when it comes to the mysterious, yet pain in the ass, that is Miyuki? Miyuki x OC Rated for adult themes
1. Ch 1 Brunettes do it Better

This story is being written in tandem with my KnB story. It helps with the writers block and was ironically inspired by 50 Shades. So naturally this story will be rated mature because their will be cussing, there will be explicit sexual scenes, and more than likely there will be some violence later on. This story will be very graphic so the faint of heart needs to turn away now. YOU WERE WARNED!

P.S. The cover image used is from an artist known as Yuminari on DeviantArt. The link to her page is below and I highly recommend checking out her lovely work!

First and Last Disclaimer: I don't own Ace of Diamond or its characters. Just my OC Tonya.

~*Brunettes do it Better*~

"Deep breath. Relax. Let it out and…."

"Ouch! Son of a bitch!" Sawamura yowled from where he lied on the bench in the trainer's room.

"Told you not to push it." Tonya warned.

Tears streamed down Sawamura's face as he gradually got used to the pressure on his throwing arm. He was currently banished to the medicine room for overdoing it. And Tonya was the one who was stuck treating him. She was one of the three student trainers on sight helping the baseball team. One trainer helped the outfield, another helped the infield, and then there was one dedicated specifically to the pitchers and catchers. It was the brunette's turn to take one the latter group.

"Alright, trying moving it." Tonya wiped her brow with the back of her hand, watching Sawamura move his arm around experimentally.

"Hey, it feels better!" The boy laughed in amazement.

"You had a pretty good knot built up. I relieved it some but tomorrow before practice come see me again and we'll work on it so that it doesn't get worse. For now, grab your ice pack and park it on the couch." Tonya motioned to the waiting shoulder pack hanging off the side of the whirlpool.

The energetic first year happily complied, shivering only slightly when the pack made contact with skin before making himself comfortable on the small couch that had been squeezed into the medicine room. Tonya made sure to set a timer before turning to her paperwork before her. The last chore on the to do list of the day. All part of her curriculum as a sports trainer student at Seido University.

As long as Tonya could remember she'd wanted to be a sports trainer. Unlike boys who could make a career out of their chosen sports, girls didn't have it so easily. Besides, Tonya knew her body wouldn't be able to hold up to the continued abuse she'd put it through in high school. Once she'd entered college she'd pretty much given up sports. She still played in the slowpitch rec league that the college had, but that was about it. It wasn't like Tonya was too heartbroken about walking away from sports. She was happy with her chosen field of expertise. She was currently working towards a Bachelor's at the moment. Once she had that it would be on to a Master's degree and then who knew from there? All the girl knew was that she wanted to be able to continue to work with athletes.

'Maybe I'll go be a coach somewhere while I'm at it.' She giggled to herself at the thought as she finished off the last of the paperwork. Tonya glanced at the timer to see that there was still a good twenty minutes left in her day and no one else had been sent her way. 'Hmm…I might actually get to leave early today.'

"I told you to watch your form when fielding. Idiot." A snarky voice could be heard as the door to the medicine room opened up.

"Sorry Miyuki-senpai." Furuya mumbled more out of reflex than actual guilt.

'Or not.' The brunette shrugged to herself before stepping out of the office to see who'd been sent to her this time. "Take a seat on any of the benches."

"Miyuki-kun!"

"Oh no, did you get hurt Miyuki-kun?"

Tonya rolled her eyes. The one down side to handling her new assignment...Miyuki Kazuya. One of the poster boys for Seido's baseball team. He was in the same grade as her, but the boy was already a legend on campus. Girls loved him, guys loathed him, and Tonya wished she could get rid of him….or at least get him out of the medicine room. Wherever Miyuki went, the other two trainers tended to follow since they were fangirls. She just hoped no guys were being left unattended because the two love struck idiots couldn't focus on their job.

"Come on Furuya." Tonya motioned for him to sit at the farthest possible bench away from the noise as she gathered the basic necessities.

The boy had jammed his finger and caused a split in his nail. Thankfully, it wasn't anything too serious. Tonya cleaned up the blood, cleaned out the small cut, and patched the boy up good. Furuya looked at the two fingers taped together and gave them an experimental curl.

"It's going to hurt for a few days. Try not to get hit again. Remember, any swelling, increased pain, redness, or anything else out of the normal go see a doctor immediately okay?" Tonya sighed.

She swore she saw Sawamura and Furuya every other day at least. If it wasn't a fielding injury, they over did it pitching. If it wasn't pitching, the two had been going at each other. If it wasn't them, it was usually Miyuki goading them into something. A set of giggles only added to Tonya's irritation at the catcher. He was extremely good looking. Every girl knew that. That didn't mean they had to go gaga over him. At least, this is how Tonya felt about the whole thing as the timer going off pulled her back to reality.

"Sawamura you're done. You can go. And if either of you end up back here tomorrow after practice, I will advise the coach that you two take at least three weeks off. Am I clear?" Tonya snapped.

"Yes ma'am!" Furuya and Sawamura answered together. The two high tailed it out of there lest they do something else to incur Tonya's wrath.

"Someone sure knows how to crack the whip." Miyuki teased. Once again Tonya rolled her eyes. It was a never ending game for Miyuki to get some kind of reaction other than irritation and annoyance out of the girl.

"Wouldn't you just love it if I did it to you?" Sarcasm coated her voice heavily. In typical Miyuki fashion, he chuckled in that annoying way of his. Tonya could feel his eyes on her as she moved about to clean everything up.

"More like if you let me do it to you." Tonya tensed up involuntarily, sensing Miyuki right behind her. His husky voice and nice cologne didn't mask the fact that she couldn't stand someone who did his best to disrupt her work.

"Not happening." She let her long hair free from it's ponytail, purposefully hitting Miyuki in his face as she shook it free. She just hoped it was enough to cover up her slight hesitation from earlier.

"Such a tease. But the best ones usually are." Miyuki smirked to himself. He made himself comfortable against the countertop, waiting for her to finish up her tasks before leaving.

"Guess you'll just be left wondering, now won't you?" Tonya finished locking up and grabbed her back before motioning for Miyuki to leave. She shut off all the lights and locked the final door to the medicine room. Her work was done for the day. She was finally free from the annoyance known as Miyuki. "If you're looking for company, go bed one of your many fangirls."

With that, Tonya sauntered away. She had to admit—Miyuki was hot. He was tall, perfectly built, and a star player. Too bad his personality ruined what was almost a perfect package. Tonya scrounged her face up in disgust at the thought of Miyuki and her. She had no problem imaging him in her bed with clothes off. That wasn't the gut wrenching part. What turned her off was how the boy treated those he conquered. He was cold, callous, unforgiving, and was always looking for his next fix. Any girl messing with him was in for nothing but trouble. Which is precisely why Tonya wanted to stay as far away from the troublemaker as possible.

'He's one of those that can't end in a one night stand. That boy would be as addicting as any street drug. One hit and you're hooked. And I like being sober.' Tonya thought to herself as she strolled out of the gates and to the bus stop.

"Huh?" Her phone went off then. Tonya glanced down to see a txt from her work. She tilted her head in thought before answering. She could afford to cover a shift tonight.

_._._

"Starting early Miyuki?" Kuramochi teased the megane who slammed a shot quickly.

"It's that damn girl." Miyuki growled in frustration. He shot Kuramochi a glare upon hearing that nails on a chalkboard cackle of his.

Techno/Rave music pulsed loudly in club _Ecstasy_. Girls danced up on platforms, on swings, and in cages all throughout the two-story club. Waitresses wandered around in alluring outfits serving the VIP guests up top as the normal crowd danced around below. Bodies moved to the beat, lights flashed, and screams of euphoria could be heard as the black lights came on. Fog began pouring out of machines, only adding to the atmosphere. Even with all of this, Miyuki was stewing. Why? Because for a couple of months or so now he'd been stiffed by one very tricky brunette.

"I don't understand why you're so hung up on her. You have plenty of other girls hanging on your every action. As much as I hate admitting it." Kuramochi growled, downing his own shot before motioning for another round. "And you have your pick of the litter here. Why do you care about this one? Especially since you're looking for a new submissive."

"I don't know. Something about her. Maybe because she isn't the usual type I look for? All I know is that I'd love to be able to make that smart mouth mine to do with as I pleased." Miyuki chuckled darkly.

Kuramochi rolled his eyes before reaching for his new drink. It was no secret that Miyuki was a desirable bachelor. He had looks, money, and was a star athlete. What many failed to realize is that Miyuki had a dark side. Sure, he loved to play with women about as much as the next pompous ass with money. And many girls fell for it. But Miyuki's appetite could only be satiated by something more. Something he could only accomplish with a willing playmate with the same appetite as him.

"So, you want to try and make this one your new toy?" Kuramochi asked Miyuki who was currently watching a pair of giggling girls who barely looked old enough to be in the club.

"Yes. As ideal as that would be. One who willing follows my every command with that slight hint of defiance in her eyes. I like a willing no questions asked submissive, but sometimes it does good to spice things up." Miyuki licked his glass in a seductive fashion. The girls he'd been eyeballing flew into a fit of giggles until one finally got brave enough to join them. Sliding up awfully close to Miyuki.

Miyuki knew his fantasy would never come true. Tonya had made it blatantly clear that she didn't want anything to do with him. Sure, she would banter playfully with him from time to time. But the girl was serious about her studies and about the team. It was what had attracted Miyuki to her in the first place. The reason he kept coming back was for a small dose of abuse from the one thing he couldn't have. He knew the girl wanted something more. Something real. Something Miyuki couldn't give. So, he would be content with their little meetings for now. And until he found someone to occupy his mind as Tonya currently did, he would make due with substitutes.

The whir of a winch could be heard as the cages alternated again. One lowered as the other raised. Kuramochi wasn't too interested in Miyuki acting like a manwhore, so he moved to the railing to watch the dancers. He looked to the cage that had just been lowered above the crowd as the dancer moved to the beat. She wore one of the more interesting outfits with what looked like a swimsuit top that wrapped around her torso and then tied around her back.. She had on cheeky black shorts and multicolored leg warmers over torn stockings. She was one of the shorter ones there but she had a body. There was a battle worn wolf tattoo on her ribs, only adding to the dancer's charm. The girl twirled her hair about with cat calls from below.

"She could almost pass for that girl. I wonder what Miyuki would think." Kuramochi chuckled. "Wait a minute…."

The longer he stared, the more convinced he was that the girl in the cage and their student trainer for the team were one in the same. Kuramochi found himself trailing down the stairs to get a better look at the dancer. There were colored streaks in her hair, a touch of UV makeup, and she looked sexier than usual, but there was no mistaking that face. It was Tonya. She was smiling and enjoying herself as she danced under the lights.

"Oi! Miyuki!" Kuramochi headed back up the stairs to where Miyuki had been enjoying himself with the girl near him.

"What? I'm busy." He snapped at the shortstop.

"Trust me. You'll want to see this." Kuramochi yanked Miyuki up from his seat and dragged him down the stairs to the midway platform. He pointed up at the cage and just watched Miyuki's face with anticipation.

"No way…that can't be her." Miyuki narrowed his eyes at the girl, unconvinced that it was the one he was seeking.

Miyuki had always imagined Tonya as a bit of a prude. The girl barely showed any interest in any of the guys. She was always dressing in such a boring manner. Not to mention her sharp tongue with almost everyone. Then again, Miyuki didn't know much about her other than what he saw during their short conversations/arguments during or after practice. It's not like they really crossed paths on campus…did they? To be honest, he never really looked for the girl other than during practice. What did she look like out of her t-shirt and tan pants combo at practice?

Curiosity had its claws in him now. He had to know if that was Tonya dancing seductively in that cage or not. He made his way down to the floor to get a better look. In the low lighting of the club though, it made it hard to tell if that was really her or not. Luck was with him however once the cage lowered again. This time the dancer inside stepped out and swapped out with someone else. She made her way through the crowd and headed for the lounge specially reserved for the dancers to take a break in. Miyuki made his way towards the area to see the girl in a little better lighting. Long dark hair, thin body that was well maintained, short stature. All he needed to see was the face to get a positive ID.

"Here you go Miss T. I had this made up when you lowered the cage." A waitress called out above the noise.

"Thanks." The dancer grinned. It was then Miyuki peeked around the corner.

Sitting in between two others was the smart mouthed brunette he'd been after. It was Tonya. She was laughing, smiling, enjoying herself with her fellow dancers. Miyuki wished he could gain access to the lounge they were sitting in. He wished he could at least see her wrist. If she was working at this club it could mean one of two things. And he was eager to find out.

_._._

Furuya and Sawamura bolted out of the medicine room as fast as they could. With a clean bill of health, and a stern warning, they were off to practice which was fixing to start anytime now. It was now Miyuki made his move. He slid into the room and locked the door so that no one else could interfere with what he had planned. Miyuki smirked to himself as he slowly sauntered to the office he knew Tonya would be in. He could hear music playing softly in the background. Was she reviewing charts? Was she doing homework? Was she watching a movie maybe? It's not like Miyuki really cared. He glanced to the photo displayed on his phone. It was a close up of Tonya dancing on a platform from that same evening Miyuki had spotted her at the club.

'I need to know.' Miyuki steeled himself as he entered the room.

Music was playing softly from the office Miyuki knew he'd find Tonya in. He peeked inside to see said girl bent over her work. Miyuki couldn't help himself as he licked his lips. His imagination ran wild at the thought of Tonya possibly being involved in the same dark world as him. But what if she wasn't? Did she even really know the true meaning behind the club? Would she even listen to his proposition? Miyuki would cross that road when he got there. For now, he was going to think positive and hope for the best as he rapped his knuckles against the metal frame.

"Huh? Oh…it's you." Annoyance crossed Tonya's face as she wondered what Miyuki wanted this time.

"I come in peace." Miyuki chuckled softly. "Actually, I'm here to ask you something."

"Whatever it is the answer is no. Now shoo, before you're late for practice." Tonya made an actual shooing motion, returning her eyes to her notebook before her.

Miyuki slid his phone under Tonya's face. The girl quirked an eyebrow at the thing until she saw the picture displayed on the screen. It was of her, dancing on one of the platforms. Dressed in the clothes she'd worn last night for work. Meaning one thing….Miyuki had seen her. She looked up from the phone with a shocked look, staring at Miyuki as she tried to recall if she'd seen him last night.

"If you're trying to blackmail me it won't work. The director of the program, my instructor, and anyone else you're thinking about showing this to know I work there." Tonya growled. Even she hadn't expected Miyuki to resort to such dirty tricks.

"I'm not. I just wanted to make sure that was really you." Miyuki took his phone back, watching the anger dissipate slowly from her eyes. "What I wanted to ask is that if you were a top floor member."

If Tonya thought she had been shocked before then Miyuki had just dropped a bombshell on her. Anyone who was in the know, knew that _Ecstasy_ had another purpose. Miyuki held his wrist out for her to see the proof. There was a faint outline of a stamp from last night on his skin. To anyone else it looked like a regular stamp used to mark someone upon entering a club. But Tonya knew the meaning of the particular marking on his wrist.

"Wow…I didn't know." She breathed, glancing up to Miyuki who was waiting for her answer. At least she knew the meaning behind the stamp mark.

"Are you or aren't you?" He asked again.

His eye fell halfway closed as he took a step towards Tonya. She could feel herself being drawn in by those mesmerizing eyes. Her will power slowly began to crumble as Miyuki leaned on to the desk and towards Tonya who sat there frozen in her seat. She couldn't believe what he was doing to her at that moment. Her body felt hot, really hot. She could feel the hair on her arms standing up on end as the current running through her body made laps to her fingers and down to her toes. What was this air surrounding Miyuki? How was he so magnetic that instead of pulling away, Tonya found herself wanting to lean towards him. To feel to his lips on hers. To have him yank her up out of her chair and kiss her roughly? To feel those calloused hands over her bare skin? She wouldn't get the chance to find out. The sound of the locking clicking and door opening drew the two out of their staring contest. Tonya quickly looked away from him as she tried to calm her erratically beating heart. What had felt like an eternity to the two had only been about a few seconds in the real world.

"I'm not." Tonya finally managed to say. The little bit of hope Miyuki had been clinging to disappear just like that.

* * *

The build might be a tad slow to get things started, but my OC isn't just going to jump into bed with Miyuki even though she desperately wants to (and lets face it if we could ladies we all would). For now it'll be teasing and taunting till they both come to a mutual agreement.

I'll add a few more chapters to see how this story goes. If I get enough reviews/like/favs/etc. then I'll continue with it. And if anyone has any pairing requests they'd like to add I'll take them into consideration. But know the bulk of the story will revolve around the main pairing. Now on to the next chapter!


	2. Ch 2 Heating Up

Again this is going to be a graphic story. Turn away now. Last warning for the faint of heart.

~*Heating Up*~

From the way he'd walked out of the medicine room that day, Tonya had almost hoped Miyuki would stop his relentless torture of the girl. But he didn't seem deterred. If anything, he'd stepped up his game since Tonya was in the know now. That, and her hesitation in replying had told him that her interest was at least peaked. Miyuki came around more often at the medicine room and had also taken to hanging out at _Ecstasy_ the same nights she worked. How he'd gotten her work schedule she'd never know. Part of Tonya just wanted to put a restraining order on the guy, but the bitchy part of her knew that if she held out long enough he'd eventually give out. Patience was one thing she excelled in thanks to Sawamura and Furuya's daily antics. Plus, it was fun watching Miyuki get shut down time and time again. But no one ever said she couldn't get a little help every now and then.

"Thanks Shunpei. I owe you one. This has been going on for a few weeks now. I need a break." Tonya smiled at her friend as she set the drinks down. Sanada had paid a pretty penny to reserve Tonya as his private waitress that evening.

"No problem love." He waved it off before reaching for his drink. "Besides, Raichi needs to learn how to socialize a little more."

"You just wanna punish him later on don't you?" She smirked, knowing Sanada all too well.

"That too." He admitted with a smug grin. "I've been thinking about maybe adding another to our play time. Would you be game? I'm sure he'd feel more comfortable with someone he knew."

"Shunpei you know I'm not like that." She plopped down in the seat beside him, taking a swig from his drink herself before putting the glass back down. "Besides, I don't like to share or be shared in the bedroom."

"I still think you'd make a great sub. But you do have a flare as a dom as well. You've damn sure got the sexual torture down." Sanada laughed as he motioned with his head to another booth.

The girl glanced across the top floor to where Miyuki sat eyeballing them. Tonya couldn't help herself as she slid closer to Sanada who caught on quick. He wrapped an arm around her waist and held her possessively. To anyone who didn't know any better they looked like another couple flirting together. For those in the know, they knew Sanada didn't two time his submissives. But that last little detail Miyuki didn't know. It was fun watching Miyuki pretend to be disinterested when in reality Tonya could tell he was seething.

While Tonya herself didn't partake in the lifestyle, she didn't have a problem with anyone who did. That was the whole point of _Ecstasy_. It gave those who were looking for something more a place to mingle in the eye of the public without being too open about it. The bottom floor was meant for the standard population. The top floor was where those who practiced in the same kind of world were to mingle. Anyone even remotely curious about the lifestyle usually came across the club and its hidden meaning of the second floor. Disclosure forms were always involved with anyone wishing to enter this world, but it was open for anyone wishing to try.

"I think your boyfriend hates me." Sanada laughed heartily. True enough, Miyuki wasn't exactly happy that the two were sitting so close together.

"He can eat shit." Tonya snapped. She took a swig of Sanada's drink before going into full pout mode. "I honestly think the guy is going to keep stalking me till I agree to sleep with him."

"Then why don't you?" Raichi asked, popping up behind the two and following their gaze to the topic of their conversation.

"Look at the guy Raichi! You're telling me that you don't think he'd be fucking amazing in bed? And Shunpei you can't get mad at him for his honest answer." Tonya shot a look at her friend, making sure he wouldn't bully Raichi later on.

"He does give off that kind of feel. Like you Sanada-senpai." Raichi looked to his own dom with puppy dog eyes. Internally Tonya squealed. She loved how Sanada had finally seemed to have met his perfect mate. The two had been going strong for over a year now.

"True. And you can never walk once we're done." Sanada noted casually. Poor Raichi turned bright red as he sunk down behind the couch. "Come on. Get over here."

"See! Even Raichi agrees. Someone like that isn't just a hit it and quit it. That's someone you'd want to lock down in at least a benefits type of relationship." The brunette huffed, a little annoyed with her predicament. "But we clash as it is. I highly doubt we'd be able to keep things going for long. And it would be hard to walk away from something like that."

"To fuck or not to fuck." Sanada chuckled. He promptly received an elbow to his side from his friend who moved to get more drinks from the upstairs bar.

Tonya wasn't dumb. She'd seen the marking on Miyuki's wrist that day. It was a key. Meaning that he was a dom. A very desirable one from the way the girls with small cuffs on their wrists flocked to him. Sanada had more than once tried to convince Tonya to join in the lifestyle. To be honest…she was very curious about it as well. Sanada swore she'd be a good submissive in the bedroom. To just let someone let someone take control. To let them tease you, give that desirable pain, to secretly shame you because it was your kink, to find out what exactly it was that got you off and used it to torture oh so slowly till you were begging for release. The idea was alluring, but Tonya didn't want to take a chance on it now. School was crazy enough as it was. She couldn't even handle a normal relationship between working and studying. There was no way she'd be able to balance something like what Sanada and Raichi had. And Tonya knew that if she entered into that kind of relationship with Miyuki, she was in for nothing but headaches, aggravation, and pain. Both the good and bad kind.

"Why are you with that guy?" Tonya involuntarily stiffened up when she that voice. She could feel Miyuki's breath on her neck, meaning he was leaning over her now. She'd let her guard down.

"I'm taking care of my table. It's my job. I can't always be there to fire off smartass remarks at your expense." She tried to sneakily cover her neck with her hair. The action didn't go unnoticed by Miyuki. "You're lucky I haven't taken out a restraining order on you for your stalking ways."

"I had to make sure." Miyuki leaned his body into hers, resting his forehead on the back of her head. It was always one of the worst fears of anyone within the BDSM lifestyle. Being outed and judged for their sexual preferences.

"I'm a bitch, but I'm not cold hearted." Tonya sighed. She hated how her body enjoyed being so close to Miyuki at the moment.

"Thank you for that." He chuckled, his breath tickling her neck once again. "But are you sure you wouldn't be willing to try?"

"Careful, you might make your hopeful's jealous." Tonya glanced past Miyuki to where three girls sat waiting. He followed her gaze before looking back to her.

"Let them be. I only want one." He reached up to cup her chin and make Tonya look up at him.

Any girl would've killed to be in Tonya's position. Miyuki was leaning over her with his body pressed up against hers yet again. Tonya wasn't dumb. She knew Miyuki had an amazing body. She could tell that just from watching at practice daily. Toned arms, amazing core strength (meaning rock hard abs), big thighs and a nicely rounded out ass as characteristic of a catcher. The guy took care of himself. On top of that he had the whole secret bad boy thing down. Tonya had seen hints of it during their locker room trysts. Tonight though, he was going all out. His usually playful brown eyes were smoldering. His voice was huskier than normal. His touch was gentle but firm. Had Tonya not prepared for this, she might've fallen under his spell like last time.

"Sorry. But you don't seem like the type to take on 'virgin' submissives. It'll take more than that to win me over." Tonya smirked triumphantly before swatting his arm away and heading back to Sanada. Miyuki watched her walk away, hearing Sanada's annoying laugh over the music.

"It would seem she's learned well." Kuramochi popped up beside his friend who was gritting his teeth in annoyance.

"What did you find out?" Miyuki snapped, keeping his eyes on where Tonya and Sanada were sitting.

"That guy is Sanada Shunpei. He's a well known dom. I'd be willing to bet him and Tonya are good friends. Peoples say they're always hanging out together. He's probably prepped her on how to avoid guys like you." Kuramochi rattled off.

"The guy is irritating." Miyuki clicked his tongue in annoyance. He supposed he had to give Sanada some credit. If he was part of the reason that his object of obsession was so hard to get at, then it just made things all the more interesting for him.

_._._

Tonya let out a yawn. She was finally done with work for the week. And she didn't have class till ten tomorrow. Which meant she could sleep in. She smiled sleepily to herself as she hopped out of her little truck and stumbled into her building. She climbed about three flights of stairs before finally reaching her floor. Tonya reached her door and managed to get the key in the lock with one try. All she wanted to do was throw herself on to her bed and pass out. Thanks to a certain guy though, her mind was running a million miles at the moment. Why exactly was Miyuki so obsessed with her?

"Maybe it's one of those things where he wants what he can't have? He is a blue blood after all." Tonya shrugged to herself. She turned her radio to a rock station and changed into her standard muscle shirt and cotton short ensemble before falling on to her bed. Not even bothering to take her bra off for once. "I just don't understand him."

Again, Tonya found herself asking why her? Why did Miyuki want her? What had even drawn him to her? All Tonya could remember was Miyuki making some kind of smartass comment one day and that had started their usual pissing matches. Even before she'd been assigned to the catchers and pitchers, Miyuki had been harassing Tonya. It was going on half a semester worth of small meetings consisting of one poking fun at the other, the other making some kind of smartass comment, then it gets laughed off and they either talk about baseball or go their separate ways. She didn't spend any more time with him than any of the other players. And it's not like Miyuki was the only one Tonya talked to. She chatted with almost everyone on the team if they passed by her out on the field. She even had a few of them in class with her. So what exactly had brought the two of them together in this awkward little dance they seemed to keep doing?

Tonya closed her eyes, rolling over on to her side and willing for sleep to come. She had plenty of time in the morning to worry about the enigma that was Miyuki. The scent of smoke kept the girl from her restful state however. Tonya groaned to herself as she headed to her front door to find out which of her neighbors had burned their popcorn this time. When she stepped outside she was knocked back by a man running away. The brunette cussed him out under her breath before turning in the direction he'd been running from. Her eyes widened as glass broke and flames escaped from the place.

"Fire….Fire!" Tonya called out as the reality of the situation hit her. She ran down the way, banging on doors as loudly as possible while shouting the word over and over.

People began poking out of their own apartments to see what all the ruckus was about. The smell of smoke alerted them as they gathered their families, belongings, and anything else they deemed worthy of saving. Tonya hoped someone called the police as those brave enough ran to the floor above and began alerting people while others heading downstairs let the tenants on that floor know.

"Help! Please! Someone!" Tonya stopped her own escaped when she heard that small voice.

"Oh no…" She knew that voice. It was her neighbor's little girl. And it was coming from the apartment engulfed in flames.

Sirens could be heard in the distance, but it would be some time before help could do anything for the trapped girl. Tonya cursed herself as she darted back into her own place. She grabbed her fire extinguisher and darted back to the broken window. She released the pin and pointed it at the flames near the window. Once the worst of the blaze was down Tonya knocked the broken glass out of the way before crawling through. She used what was left of the extinguisher on the electronics in the kitchen to keep them from blowing up before looking around for the little girl. Tonya squatted down below the smoke and covered her mouth with her shirt to act as a temporary filter.

"Kisa, it's Tonya! Where are you!" Tonya began coughing uncontrollably from all the smoke she inhaled. She had to find the little girl and quickly.

"Tonya! Back here! Mommy's hurt!" The girl called out.

Tonya made her way through the apartment and found the two in the living room. The little girl was clinging to her unconscious mother who had a head injury. Things just went from bad to worse. She cursed to herself as another coughing fit hit her.

"Kisa listen to me. I need you to be brave okay? I need you to head to your front door and crawl out the window. I'll get your mommy out. But you need to go and run away from here and get help. Understood?" Tonya asked the small girl who had ash stained tears running down her face. "Kisa!"

"O-Okay." She finally nodded. Tonya gave the girl a quick hug before pushing her towards the front.

The brunette turned to the unconscious woman lying on the ground. Tonya wedged her arms under the woman's pits and began dragging her at a slow pace. Debris began falling around them as Tonya briefly wondered if they were going to be trapped in the apartment. She shook her head, eliminating any negative thoughts from her mind as she made it to the hallway that led to the door. Hope blossomed within her as she bumped the door with her backside. Tonya didn't hesitate in ripping off her top and using it to grasp the hot handle on the door. She managed to get the knob turned, but the door wouldn't budge.

"Shit!" Another coughing fit hit Tonya then as she tried to think of another way to get them out of there.

"Hello?! Is anyone there?" A male voice called out.

"Yeah! Two of us! One unconscious!" Tonya hollered back.

"Hang on!"

Tonya turned to see a man crawling through the window and looking for them. Relief washed over the girl as her world began to grow fuzzy. She struggled to stay conscious as she helped the man get Kisa's mom into his arms. Once the woman was safely outside the man turned to Tonya to see her eyes roll back in her head before collapsing to the ground.

_._._

Miyuki could feel his irritation rising as he walked out of the trainer's office. It was going on day three that Tonya hadn't shown up for school. As far as he knew, she wasn't the type to just abandon her post. Had he pushed her too far? He knew he'd been a tad (ok a lot) stalkerish lately. He'd been worried that she'd tell his secret to the rest of the campus. Not that it would affect his social life, but he hadn't wanted rumors to reach his baseball life. It was the one thing he took pride in. He didn't need any slander news pieces to know about his sex preferences. Not with such a big tournament coming up before long. When he'd found out that Tonya had kept her mouth shut, and accepted him as well, he'd wanted to surprise the girl by taking her to dinner as a formal way of thanking her for remaining silent. Discretion forms be damned. Tonya could've let it slip easily. She'd kept her mouth shut. Miyuki appreciated that small act of kindness. That—and he wanted to try and tempt her into becoming his once more.

'Where the hell is she?' Miyuki thought to himself.

"What happened?!" The young man stopped walking when he heard the team trainer's voice rise a few octaves. "So that's why you haven't been here. Well, I'm glad you're okay. No. Don't worry. Just focus on getting better Grey."

"Excuse me? Was that Tonya?" Miyuki poked his head in after the phone call had ended. The instructor looked up in shock. Miyuki never took interest in anyone outside of the team.

"It was. Why?" The older man narrowed his eyes at the catcher who put on his best innocent act as he held his hands up in innocence.

"I haven't seen her around lately. She's been a big help to the pitchers and myself lately. I was getting worried." He explained. It was true for the most part. The trainer sighed before leaning against the wall. Miyuki didn't seem like he was up to anything. For once.

"Keep this from the others okay? Tonya's in the hospital. There was a fire at her apartment complex. Apparently, she dove into the burning place and helped to save her neighbors. She's okay. She's been out for a few days recovering from smoke inhalation and minor burns. The building itself suffered a lot of damage. They're going to let people go back in a few days to collect anything salvageable. She was calling to let me know all this and that she'd be out the rest of the week." The man said.

"I see. Do you know the hospital? I'd like to send flowers and visit if possible." Miyuki offered. While he appeared calm on the outside, inside he was a mess. And he didn't know why.

* * *

Miyuki does have a heart! Or does he? You can all be the judge of what will happen next for only I know! At least for now. One more preview chapter and then comes the waiting game. So for those of you who enjoy it so far let me know so that the story can continue. Otherwise I'll let it die and it'll come down.


	3. Ch 3 Showing Gratitude

~*Showing Gratitude*~

Tonya sat in her room, slowly sipping on cool water as oxygen poured into her system through the nasal cannula. While her lungs were doing better, the doctors wanted to keep her on oxygen for a little bit longer. She closed the borrowed laptop after checking her email one last time. Thankfully there were no major assignments coming up that would affect her grade. She was lucky her instructor was understanding. She sank back into her bed, wondering how her life had gotten turned upside down so quickly.

The fire had been caused by the man that had shoved Tonya during his escape. Turns out he'd been a jealous ex of Kisa's mom. The two had gotten into a fight, he'd knocked Kisa's mother unconscious, and his cigarette ash had hit the drawings Kisa had left out for her mother and set the place ablaze. Thankfully, both Kisa and her mother were okay. The woman had come by to see Tonya once she'd been cleared. She spent a good fifteen minutes or so crying and thanking Tonya for what she'd done. Kisa had left a card for the brunette before they'd headed out to go live with relatives till they could figure out something.

"What am I going to do?" Tonya sighed to herself as a crushing weight pressed on her chest. She was now homeless. She had some money, but not enough to put a down payment on another place. And finding another apartment last minute close to campus and her work place was going to be hard. "I suppose I could crash with Shunpei till I figure something out."

"Now why would I let you do something like that?" Her body tensed up on reaction to hearing Miyuki's voice. Tonya's head snapped to the door to see Miyuki leaning against it with flowers in his hands.

'How in the hell did he find out I was here?' Tonya thought to herself.

She couldn't help herself as her eyes skimmed over his body. She'd seen Miyuki in practice clothes and nice club clothes. But to see him street clothes was something else. He dressed in a casual comfy type of way that still made him look damn good. Who was she kidding? Miyuki could be wearing a total trainwreck of an outfit and she'd still think he was fucking hot.

"Relax, I heard your instructor on the phone with you. I'm here in a peaceful way." Miyuki said, moving closer and handing over the small bundle of roses.

"Thank you. How much did these cost you?" Tonya asked, sniffing the beautiful deep red roses.

"How are you feeling?" Miyuki ignored her quip. He was more worried about her at the moment.

"I'm fine. I should be discharged later today providing I don't have another coughing fit. The doctor wants me to stay with someone for a few nights just in case though. Not like I have a choice. I don't have a place I can go back to even if I wanted to protest." She laughed humorously.

"Actually, that's why I'm here. Now here me out." Miyuki held up a hand to silence her protests. "I have an apartment in the nicer part of town. I don't stay there except on weekends. The place is a four bedroom and way too big for me. During the week, I'm at the dorms with the rest of the team. You'd have the place all to yourself. It's not like I use it much anyways when I am there. I have two free rooms. One of those rooms can be yours, if you want."

" **Why**?" The skepticism was clear as day in Tonya's voice.

Why would Miyuki make this offer to her? Was this another ploy of his to get her to like him? Was he planning something else entirely? Was it possible it was a genuine good hearted gesture? No way. This was Miyuki Kazuya. The man was known as a twisted asshole to anyone not trying to bed him. He lived off the misery of others. He made a never ending game out of it with his teammates by taunting, teasing, and torturing them. Not to mention her own first hand experience. Moving in to his place was asking for trouble with a capital 'T'.

"For not judging me? For accepting me? For tolerating me on a daily basis? Take your pick." Miyuki shrugged his shoulders. Even he himself didn't know why he was making the offer. It just felt like the right thing to do.

Tonya leaned towards Miyuki. She even reached out and pulled his glasses off his eyes to get a better look at the boy. He held her gaze with ease. There was no deception, no ulterior motive, no trace of his usual jackassery self. He was being sincere. He was genuinely trying to do something nice for someone whom he was grateful towards. Tonya handed his glasses back before sinking back into her bed. She knew with one phone call to Sanada she'd have a place to stay. But then there was the problem of Raichi. While Sanada wasn't shy, the younger boy was. Tonya didn't want to infringe upon their relationship. Even though she knew the two would welcome her with open arms. That option was out. And it wasn't like she was close enough with anyone else to ask them if she could stay with them till she found a place.

However….if Tonya was honest with herself she was curious. Curious to see what Miyuki was really like. Even if it was just the two of them spending time together on weekends, she wanted to know what he was like away from it all. Who was the real Miyuki? Many people wished to know the answer to this question. Tonya was one of them. She wanted to know what possessed a guy who barely knew her to allow her access to his apartment unsupervised. And he wasn't asking for anything in return like she'd been expecting.

"No tricks or funny business?" Tonya questioned just to be on the safe side.

"Nothing more than usual." He smirked. There was the Miyuki she'd come to know.

"…I can't believe I'm doing this…." She heaved a sigh. "Alright. I accept."

Miyuki chuckled in that irritating way of his. Tonya hoped she knew what she was getting into. Miyuki hung around with Tonya for the next few hours. The doctor and nurses all made their final checks on the girl before agreeing to let her go in the care of Miyuki. She gathered up her things with the help of her new caretaker and followed Miyuki out to the parking lot. Her eye brow ticked in annoyance when she saw the car he drove.

"A hellcat? Really?" She narrowed her eyes at him as Miyuki put her stuff into the truck of the sleek black car.

"Get in." Miyuki winked at her before sliding in himself.

Tonya rolled her eyes, already regretting her decision as she hopped inside. The leather felt weird and smelled funny. It's expensive. That's why. At least, this is what Tonya thought. Miyuki turned the car over as it roared to life. He pulled out of the hospital parking lot and turned down the road. She let out a little cough as she stared out the window. It was real. She was really going to stay with Miyuki for now. Tonya pulled her phone out of her pocket and sent Sanada a quick txt to explain the situation, saying she'd call when she could. For now, she just wished to rest.

"Shit. What am I going to do for clothes?" Tonya asked aloud. Realizing that it was kind of a big problem that she didn't have anything to change into.

"I got you a couple of outfits actually." Miyuki spoke up, turning off into the nicer neighborhood.

"Like what?" She growled. Knowing Miyuki, it wasn't going to be anything good.

"Relax. Just some sweats, a couple of tank tops, and jackets. I can take you shopping tomorrow okay?" He offered as he pulled into an underground parking garage.

"Fine. Maybe we can get my truck while we're at it. Thankfully I left my laptop and all my books in there. I don't even want to imagine how much it'd cost me to rebuy all that shit." Tonya allowed herself to relax a little.

"Aren't your truck keys in your apartment?" He turned the car off and turned to look at the girl.

"I have a spare hidden underneath the body." Tonya hopped out of the car and motioned for Miyuki to pop the trunk.

They gathered up what few belongings she had and headed for one of the elevators nearby. Miyuki pressed the button as a soft 'ting' sounded. The doors opened and the two climbed on. Miyuki pressed the button for the tenth floor as the doors slid closed softly. The elevator barely jostled as they headed up. Tonya kept waiting for Miyuki to pull his usual shit with her. Especially now since the two were alone in a space she couldn't run from him in. But he behaved himself. True to his word. The elevator coasted to a stop and the two stepped off. Miyuki led her down the hall to the final door and inserted a key. He turned the lock and pushed the door open.

"Ladies first." Miyuki motioned for Tonya to enter.

"…Whoa…" Her jaw fell open.

The place was enormous. The living room was huge with a plush wrap around couch facing a giant flat screen mounted to the wall. There was wood flooring throughout the place with the occasional throw rug breaking up the beautiful dark cherry look. Tonya wandered inside past the couch and stepped up to the dining table. It was a modern table, something she'd seen in the really high end magazines. It looked like it had never been used. She moved to the kitchen next and eyed the set up with envy. There was a huge counter top specifically for preparing food with the sink nearby at the very end. The stove had six gas burners, two with different sizes on them. The oven was just as big with the microwave hanging over a bigger sink meant for cleaning off dishes before they were tossed into the dishwasher. The best part about the place though was the view. In the distance, Tonya could see the stadium fields. The bright green outfield, the crisp lined diamond, the clean blue stands waiting to be filled with spectators.

"Amazing." She breathed.

"Come on. Let me show you the empty rooms." Miyuki motioned to the back of the apartment she had yet to explore.

Miyuki pushed open two doors and stepped back so that Tonya could explore them. The smallest room was easily bigger than her old studio apartment. After looking over them, she chose the one closest to the bathroom. Just in case Miyuki snuck home, she could make a dash to her room before Miyuki had a chance to mess with her. The bed was made up with black and white as the primary colors. Tonya would have to change that if she was going to stay here.

"The fridge is fully stocked. The cabinets as well. Feel free to help yourself to the place. I'm gonna go run a few errands. I'll be back later." Miyuki called out. He spied Tonya's phone just sitting on the counter and took advantage of this to enter his number and send himself a txt from her phone so that he'd have her number.

Tonya couldn't even be mad. She was still shocked at the size of the apartment. Who needed a place this big if they were living alone? And Miyuki wasn't even here all the time! She could understand why though. The place had a cold feeling about it. Even her old apartment had felt more homey than this. Tonya rubbed one of her arms, trying to decide what to do when an idea came to mind. Miyuki had said to help herself to the place. Meaning she had free reign. She was going to explore his room.

With a Chesire Cat grin on her face, she darted down the hallway. Almost immediately though she came to a sliding stop. There was a door Miyuki hadn't opened. She looked at the unimposing white door. She was pretty sure she knew what was hidden behind the door. Tonya reached out and gave a small experimental turn of the knob. The door wasn't locked. Was Miyuki not worried about her seeing his playroom?

"Well, technically I already knew about his sexual appetite." Tonya told herself as she pushed the door open. "What is up with dom's and satin?"

Tonya shook her head, trying to figure out the fixation as she walked inside. Black and red satin bed covers met her eyes as she wandered over to the circular bed near the wall. It was raised up two steps for some reason. Plush carpet met her toes as she looked around. Various objects could be seen hanging on the one wall in an orderly fashion. She walked over and ran her fingertips over them, naming each one off in her head. Sanada had shown Tonya his own playroom before. He'd opted for a grey and black color scheme, but it was set up in a similar fashion. Whips, crops, floggers, canes, and belts all hung from the wall. Underneath was a dresser which Tonya was sure held a variety of toys. On the other wall were chains, masks, clips, and other devices used for binding. In another part of the room was a bench, a couch meant to fit the contour of one's body, and a huge pillow. Probably for kneeling on.

"So, he really is into this stuff." Tonya muttered to herself, taking a seat on the bed nearby. "I wonder how many women have actually been in here?"

Again, Tonya found herself wondering what it would like to be a submissive to someone like Miyuki. She herself had experimented with toys in the bedroom. And she enjoyed semi rough sex as much as the next girl. But to take it to this level? She found her curiosity rising like it had the first time she'd questioned Sanada about it. More than once Sanada had offered to let Tonya sit in on a session to see what it was like. She, however, didn't know if she could view her friend in that kind of light.

"I wonder what kind of dom Miyuki is?" Tonya asked the room as if it would give her any kind of answer.

After a minute of silence she got up and closed the door behind her. While it hadn't been the room she'd originally set out to explore, she'd still gotten to see a piece of Miyuki that many others didn't know about. She darted into Miyuki's room, stole a pair of sweats and a muscle shirt, and returned to her own room to change. Once that was accomplished she tossed her dirty clothes in the wash. She dragged the comforter from her room and one of the pillows to the couch to make herself comfortable. The place was too big and too quiet for her to be comfortable. She turned the TV on and put it on an animated movie before making herself comfortable on the couch. A small coughing fit hit her then as she lied down.

'Great…Hmm. I wonder….' Tonya glanced to her nearby phone. She sent a quick txt to Miyuki before adjusting herself in a reclining position.

_._._

"Think she'd be mad if I bought her a new car?"

"I think she'd finally slap that restraining order on you."

Kuramochi made sure to lock up the old Dodge Dakota. Miyuki scrunched his face up at the vehicle. The shortstop had no problem with the truck. It was in good condition, ran like it was supposed to, and offered a sense of protection from some of the crazy drivers thinking about trying to cut the truck off. If it wasn't shiny and new though, Miyuki didn't care for it. Kuramochi rolled his eyes at his sometimes 'friend'. Even calling him that was a bit of an overstatement. He was the only one who could really tolerate Miyuki's ass. The only reason he'd agreed to help Miyuki move the truck in the first place was: 1. He'd been promised free food from wherever he liked and 2. Kuramochi wanted to know exactly how Miyuki had conned Tonya into staying with him.

Kuramochi liked the girl. She was good at what she did, studied hard, and was there to help and not ogle like the other two student trainers assigned to their team. Tonya had a backbone and a quick wit. She was always fun to banter playfully with. The two had a couple classes together and had even taken to sitting together. Imagine his surprise when he'd come to find out Miyuki had taken a shine to the girl as well. He'd played dumb in acting like he didn't know much about the girl since he didn't want Miyuki to hound him for information about her. Kuramochi wasn't stupid. He knew what Miyuki did in the dark hours. Why he'd suddenly set his sights on Tonya, the short stop didn't know. But he was always eager to enjoy the little spectacle before him.

"For the last time, I didn't trick her into this." Miyuki grunted in annoyance.

"I didn't say anything." Kuramochi smirked. He had to be the only one to get under Miyuki's skin with just a look.

"You were thinking it. She's here of her own free will. More than likely resting in the room she claimed earlier." Miyuki ran a hand through his hair, gripping it softly as a strained look came across his face.

"You were imagining her in your playroom weren't you?" Kuramochi narrowed his eyes in knowing. When Miyuki didn't try to deny it, he knew that he'd hit the nail on the head.

"It's a good thing I'm only staying for a few days. I think I can control myself that long." The megane let out the breath he'd been holding.

"Why not just come back to the dorms tonight? Save yourself the aggravation?" The shortstop pressed. He tried, and failed horribly, to sound like a concerned friend. He was enjoyed Miyuki's sexual suffering a little too much.

"The doctor wants someone to look after her in case she has a bad flare up in her lungs and needs to be rushed back. Tonya already had one flare up. Or did you forget why we stopped?" Miyuki shook the slushie in his hand as if to remind Kuramochi.

"I don't get it. You want her to enter into a no strings attached type of arrangement, yet you're going out of your way to act like you care for her as if you want something more than what you hope will be amazing sex with her." The shorter man shrugged.

"That's what a dom does for his sub. He takes care of their needs so that his needs can be met." There it was, that mischievous glint Kuramochi had been waiting for.

"You're hoping to convert her aren't you?" Kuramochi just shook his head, not even waiting for an answer. He was greeted by that nails on a chalkboard smug chuckle as Miyuki pulled out his keys.

The two entered the spacious apartment. Miyuki was about to call out for Tonya, but stopped upon hearing the TV. He looked to the couch to see said girl propped up in a reclining position with a comforter pulled all the way up to her chin. She let out a small cough, but didn't stir from her slumber. He couldn't help himself as he wandered over to where she was sleeping. Miyuki sat beside the girl, watching her face intently. He appreciated how Tonya didn't have to use a lot of makeup to make herself presentable. Her long locks were sprawled out around her with her mouth hanging slightly open. Miyuki wanted to so badly reach out and stroke her bottom lip with his thumb. To insert his fingers into her mouth as her tongue rolled over them while she sucked on them at the same time. He wanted to wrap her long hair up in his hand and pull it just hard enough to her hear moan in pleasure. He wanted to bite the exposed skin on her neck. He wanted to strip her bare, tie her up, and leave her exposed. He wanted to see her eyes on him, wanting to pleasure him with that slight defiance he knew would still be there.

"…God…" Miyuki moaned into his own hand. He placed the drink he'd gotten for Tonya on the stand near the couch and moved away. He didn't trust himself with his mind running wild as it was.

"Getting a bit ahead of yourself there?" Kuramochi mocked with his head in the fridge.

For once Kuramochi was right. About a few things. He had gotten ahead of himself. He knew Tonya barely tolerated him, let alone liked him. His fantasies would remain just that if he didn't fix that one small problem first. He knew the next few days were going to be hard to deal with the girl he so desperately wanted to have on all fours both below him and in front of him. Miyuki swallowed his rising desire, moving to take care of his problem that had 'risen' from his day dream about the sleeping girl on his couch. He would be patient though. If he could deal with Sawamura and Furuya on a daily basis, then he could slowly corrupt the brunette till he won her over. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

And now we all know why Miyuki wanted to see Tonya in the hospital. I'm kidding! He really does have a heart otherwise he'd have jumped her the minute they entered his place. And yes I know I could've made Tonya go to Sanada's and kept the distance factor, but where's the fun in that? Besides, the two are curious about each other. I say let them explore that curiosity and let them get to know each other.

This will be the last of the preview chapters. I look forward (a little scared honestly) to hearing what you all have to say about this mini story.


	4. Ch 4 First Taste

The test run went fairly well. So as promised, I will keep uploading the story for those of you that have enjoyed it thus far.

~*First Taste*~

'Why did I agree to bring him again? Wait, that's right! He forced himself on me.' Tonya shot a glare at Miyuki who was currently being fawned over by the sales associates in the store they were in.

After a good night's rest on Miyuki's very comfortable couch, Tonya had woken up feeling relatively well. She'd sent her clothes through the rinse before throwing them in the dryer and getting ready for the day. When she'd turned the news on that morning she could see an old video of her burned apartment building. Her apartment had escaped the worst of it, but she knew that most of her clothes were gone. After doing a quick check in her accounts she saw she had enough money to start her small wardrobe back up again. Having a plan of action, she'd dressed in her now clean underwear and one of the outfits Miyuki had gotten her. Sweats, tank top, a light jacket, and socks. Tonya asked Miyuki to borrow a pair of his sandals so that she at least had something to walk in.

"Where exactly do you think you're going?" Miyuki asked, obligingly bringing her the sandals while he was at it. It took all she had not to ogle Miyuki's bare chest. And she was pretty sure his pants were just barely hanging on his hips.

"Shopping. I need clothes remember?" Tonya's voice was laced with sarcasm. "I'm pretty sure most of my wardrobe was burnt to a crisp in that fire."

"You sure you feel up to it?" His golden brown eyes filled with concern again as he stood in front of her.

"Yeah. I feel better actually. And thanks for that drink last night." She gave him a genuine smile for once. Tonya hadn't actually thought Miyuki would be considerate and get her something last night.

"You're welcome." He said once he deemed that she was telling the truth and was doing better. "So, where exactly did you want to go?"

"Excuse me?" Tonya froze in a halfway turn. She glanced over to Miyuki to see him heading back to his room to change out of his sleep clothes.

"You didn't think I was going to let you go out alone did you?" Miyuki called out in an offended tone. It was laced with just the tiniest hint of humor.

"Well, I did see my key this morn—" the statement died on her tongue when Tonya noticed her truck key wasn't where it'd been when she'd woken up.

"This key?" Miyuki came back from his room, fully dressed now, holding her key hostage. Clearly enjoying how she was at his mercy.

"You don't plan on giving it back do you?" It was a rhetorical question. Tonya knew damn well by the look in Miyuki's eyes that he had no intention of letting things go her way today. Instead of fighting it and giving herself a headache, she conceded and motioned for Miyuki to lead the way out of the apartment.

They'd headed to a shoe store first to get Tonya proper footwear before proceeding to the mall. Almost every store they'd gone into had been the same. Girls flocked to Miyuki who enjoyed drawing attention to the fact that he was out shopping with Tonya. This resulted in glares from his building fan club everywhere they went. This store was no different. The only saving grace Tonya had was that they were in Victoria's Secret. The female staff was too busy asking Miyuki's opinion on the various lingerie to worry about her right now.

"Find anything you like?" Miyuki asked softly in her ear. Tonya jumped, swatting him in the chest with the back of her hand in the process.

"Stop doing that!" She hissed while the catcher tried to catch his breath.

"Aw, is someone mad?" Miyuki teased, sneaking a glance into her bag. "No G-strings?"

"Do you have any idea how uncomfortable it is to have a string up your ass? I'd sooner go commando than wear those things. Tried it once. Didn't like it." She kept her eyes on the table before her, searching through the various styles.

"So, what exactly is your type?" Miyuki asked as he picked up a lacey piece and eyeballed it.

"Something cute but comfortable. At the same time a girl needs her plain ones for that time of the month. And then of course you need to have at least a couple of nude and white colored pairs for any white clothing one might wear." Tonya rattled off, spying a nice red one and grabbing it.

"Cute but functional. Seems about right for you." He nodded as he watched her move to the bras next. "Ooh, can I pick one?!"

"Excuse me! He has a question about the cute two piece nighties and was wondering if you ladies could help him!" Tonya called out to the sales ladies angrily eyeballing her.

They were all too happy to drag Miyuki away to another section before Miyuki could even protest. A satisfied smug grin plastered itself on Tonya's face as she went to picking out bras. Two could play at this game. With some peace to herself, Tonya was finally able to finish getting everything she needed. She took her stuff up to the register and let out a sigh of pain. It would take her at least three paychecks alone to pay off her credit card once she was done here. Tonya was suddenly glad for Miyuki letting her live rent free. It was going to be awhile before she could afford a place of her own again. She pulled her card out and handed it over to the cashier, not wanting to know the damage.

"You're all set." The short lady chirped happily. Tonya turned around in confusion with her hand still extended.

"You didn't take my card." The brunette was conflicted. She was happy she didn't have to pay but was also confused and didn't want to walk out in case the cashier was trying to pull a fast one.

"That nice young man you walked in with offered to pay. He said to use his card once you were done. Here you go. I'll let you give it back to him so that you can thank him." The lady winked at Tonya before handing over the sleek card.

'That sneaky bastard.' Tonya growled to herself as she stormed out of the store with Miyuki's card.

"Hey!" She turned to see Miyuki jogging to catch up to her as Tonya made her way down the mall.

"Why?" Tonya asked, holding his card up in front of him. When Miyuki made a move to take it she jerked it away. She was going to hold the card hostage till Miyuki talked.

"Because it's a nice gesture? I saw how much you spent on clothes. And I'm guessing the total just now wasn't cheap. I have excess money. You don't." Miyuki said matter of factly. He made another grab for his card, only to have it put out of reach again.

"First the apartment, now this? Are you just doing all of this hoping to get something in return? Because I will call a cab so quick and head to Shunpei's if that's the case." Tonya growled. She didn't take kindly to the idea that Miyuki was trying to buy her. Tonya's rule of life, if things seemed too good to be true, they usually were.

"I'll admit it was interesting seeing you pick out clothes and I was having some very interesting mental images of you in them. But, I have no ulterior motives. I swear." Miyuki held his hands up in innocence and tried to look as angelic as possible. Tonya didn't believe it.

"Give me one good reason why I should believe you?" She narrowed her eyes at him, folding her arms with the sleek card still in her clutches.

"You are serious about what you do. You look at the team as players and not eye candy. You love baseball. I could see it in your eyes when you saw the stadium from my apartment. It's what made me notice you to begin with." Miyuki admitted, reaching out to grab on to one of her loose strands of hair and play with it.

"…I said one good reason…." Tonya sighed before handing over the card. "Come on. I have one more stop."

The two walked side by side in silence. Tonya couldn't believe Miyuki had actually noticed. Had Kuramochi told him about her past? The two had a few classes and Tonya had let it slip that she used to play when she was younger. It was because of her love for the game that made Tonya want to become a trainer. To still be close to the sport. To help players reach their full potential. To keep them in the game she'd been taken out of only a few years ago.

"Former player or manager?" Miyuki finally questioned, looking down out of the corner of his eye at Tonya who was pulled from her thoughts.

"Player. Fastpitch." Her tone indicated that she wouldn't say anymore on the subject. "And as a way of apologizing for snapping earlier, you get one."

"One?" Miyuki asked as he finally looked at the shop they were in.

His eyes lit up in glee as he looked around the place. It was a shop specifically tailoring to the night crowd. Towards the front were party clothes for male and females that were meant mainly for the club. Towards the back is where clothes, decorations, items, and anything else meant for having a good time at a Rave. It was like Spencer's on crack basically. Tonya made her way to the far corner where Miyuki recognized the style of clothes she wore for work. And he was allowed to put one outfit together for her. Tonya had just made his day.

He looked over the various pieces around the place. There were tops, bottoms, bodysuits, leggings, shoes, and accessories to go with just about anything. Miyuki knew exactly what he wanted to see her in. He grabbed a top and bottoms that matched fairly well, and some leg wraps. He tapped Tonya on the shoulder with his selection in hand. After looking it over, Tonya knew exactly why Miyuki had chosen these particular garments. She snickered to herself before going into the changing room, snagging one more item on the way. Just once she'd go along with Miyuki's fantasy.

It only took a few minutes for her to get the clothing on before stepping out of the dressing room. She whistled at Miyuki to get his attention. The boy had to admire his work. The top was a choker halter style with a cut in front that dipped low to show of her cleavage with ties split down the middle holding the bottom half of it together. The bottoms were cheeky shorts that had two straps that sat above her hip bones, giving off the illusion that the straps crossed over each other. The leg wraps were a shimmery oil spill looking color. For fun, Tonya had even grabbed the matching arm wraps to complete the look.

"Damn I did good." Miyuki admired his work, motioning for a twirl from Tonya. She obliged while rolling her eyes playfully.

"I think I'm going to get it. I do like how it all looks together. Plus, I can use the wraps with the other outfits I picked out." She admired herself in the mirror, holding her arms above her head to get a better view.

Tonya knew full well what she was doing. Miyuki had picked this particular set up to see what she'd look like bound up. She felt it in the way his eyes had greedily looked her over earlier. What she hadn't counted on was how fast and how quiet he moved. Before she knew it, Tonya had her wrists held together by one of his hands as his other wrapped around her waist. Miyuki pressed close to her, the closest he'd been by far as he admired the view even more.

"What I wouldn't give for it to be my collar around your neck instead of that top." Miyuki whispered in her ear, watching Tonya's face in the mirror. He rather enjoyed the light blush on her face as she didn't really fight against his hold. Not that Miyuki was holding her tightly. She could break free anytime she wanted. But the question was….did Tonya want to?

The hold Miyuki had on her was firm, but not rough. Had she squirmed a little Tonya was sure Miyuki would've made her work for her freedom. But something about being held the way she was, being looked at Miyuki like he was now looking at her now, it was exciting. For the first time since Miyuki had caught her she looked into the mirror and into the catcher's eyes. They flashed deviously, excitedly, hungrily. Miyuki licked his lip slowly, knowing that Tonya was watching his every action. Imaging just what Miyuki wanted to do to her then and now should she allow it. It sent shivers of pleasure through her body. All too soon though, Miyuki released her.

"I might get a bit jealous if you wear this one to work." Miyuki purred in her ear once more before leaving her to change.

"…Holy shit…" Tonya whispered to herself. She shook her head hard, snapping herself out of her daze as she started to change. "No! No! No! Don't be fooled! He just wants your body not you. Stick to your guns girl!"

As she got dressed, Tonya couldn't help but wonder about the dom sub lifestyle again. She found herself thinking about it a lot now a days. But the one question still remained—why her? Why was Miyuki so dead set on trying to get her? Wouldn't a more experienced sub be better for him? Wouldn't he want someone who knew what they were doing? Tonya knew she was no slouch in the bedroom, but she had no idea as to how things worked. She only had the stories that Sanada shared with her. And even then she never asked for specifics. Sanada only ever told and showed enough to keep Tonya from falling prey to some of the more sadistic doms out there. He'd put her through a quick crash course of what she needed to know and that was it.

'I might need to have lunch with those two one of these days. Especially since something tells me Miyuki doesn't intend on letting me find my own place any time soon.' Tonya thought to herself, spying said boy standing near the cash register with his card already out and waiting. That damn annoying smirk on his face.

With the shopping done, the two headed out to grab something to eat before returning to the apartment. Exhaustion washed over her body as Tonya realized just how quickly her life had been turned upside down within the span of a week. She was grateful for the little things though. Anything that had been destroyed in the fire could be replaced. Most of the stuff she really treasured went almost everywhere with her in her vehicle. The biggest blessing was Miyuki. Tonya still wasn't convinced that he didn't have some kind of ulterior motive. Especially after what he'd done to her in the dressing room. But his kindness and concern during her trying time had been real. It was the only thing keeping her from grabbing all her stuff and moving in with Sanada. Miyuki was showing her a side that she didn't think anyone ever actually got to see from him. Tonya was curious about the megane. Even if he irritated the shit out of her, she would stick around as long as he didn't cross the line. She had to commend his self control thus far.

"Hey Miyuki—thanks for today." Tonya finally spoke up after about fifteen minutes of silence.

"You're welcome." He smiled softly, turning down a street smoothly. Did everything come easy to him?

"Can we keep this little arrangement to ourselves please? I don't really want to have the team knowing that I'm living at your place." She requested softly. Miyuki spared her a glance, able to read the reasoning in her eyes.

"Kuramochi is the only one who knows. He helped me get your truck yesterday. And asides from private ribbing, he won't say anything. Our secret is safe." Tonya nodded her thanks. If Miyuki was anything, it was reasonable. He hated attention (the wrong kind) as much as Tonya. Last thing he wanted was for someone to find out about their arrangement and use it against either of them.

Tonya scratched her head before running her fingers through her tangled hair. One thing was sure. Things were going to get interesting in her life. She was now living in Miyuki's apartment, with access to everything in the place, and he was practically inviting her to fuck him. It was awfully tempting. His hypnotizing eyes had been bad enough, his touch was even worse.

'Shit. I'm actually considering it.' Tonya bit her cheek before pulling her phone out and sending off a quick txt.

"Your 'friend'?" Miyuki practically spat the word out.

"Yes. I suggest you learn to play nice or I'll pack up my shit and leave." She threatened weakly.

' _I'm free next Monday. Meet up at the usual spot after practice?'_ Sanada replied. Tonya sent out one last quick txt before powering off the screen on her phone. It was time she got some answers.

* * *

Okay so we see a little more dynamic between Tonya and Miyuki and even got a hint at Tonya's history. Will Miyuki do as he plans and manipulate Tonya into his new toy or will he be a good guy and just go with the flow? Tune in next time to find out!


	5. Ch 5 Curiosity

For those who are enjoying this story, sorry it's gonna be a slow update here and there. Anything involving my fav man Miyuki is gonna take time cause I want it done right and I get super nit picky. But that's another rant for another time.

~*Curiosity*~

It was quiet in the on campus gym as a few students worked on the weight machines. Tonya herself was at the squat rack adding weight to the bar she'd just procured. A content smile crossed her face as she secured the clamps on one side before moving to the other to do the same. Early in the morning everyone was still sleeping. Which meant only the early birds got to use the gym. No fighting for machines, no creepers ogling you, no one to distract from just working out. More importantly—no Miyuki.

Somehow she'd managed to survive the weekend with him. No thanks to the bastard himself. After their little fiasco in the dressing room, Miyuki had done all he could to remind Tonya about the body that had been pressed up against hers. From walking around in nothing to but a towel, to coming back dripping in sweat from a run, and lounging around in his very tight fitting practice gear one particular evening. He knew he had Tonya's attention. Not like it stopped her from firing off her usual insults towards the guy. And Miyuki had learned the hard way that she didn't fight fair herself. Oh no, she didn't resort to parading around half naked like him (technically it was his place so she couldn't fault him too much), but instead she resorted to sneakier tactics. Like sneaking into his room at night and taking his glasses. Even the spares. For every incident of teasing Miyuki pulled, Tonya fought back in an underhanded way. When the week had finally rolled back around, and she'd been cleared to go back to school, Tonya hadn't wasted any time in finding her keys and running off to her truck that morning.

"Nice to see you back Grey." Tonya turned to see Chris smiling down at her.

"It feels good to be back." She returned the smile before slipping under the squat rack. Chris stood by ready to spot her should she need it.

"So, what kept you out?" He asked out of curiosity. Chris had to be the only one from the team who preferred an early morning workout rather than later with the rest of the team. He enjoyed his peace and privacy as much as the next person.

"Did you hear about the fire on the news?" Tonya asked, finishing off ten reps before returning the bar to the rack.

"That was your place?" His eyes opened in surprise as Tonya turned to face him.

"Yeah. I ended up in the hospital for minor burns and smoke inhalation. My lungs are better and the burns are still healing, but I'll be okay." She glanced to one of the burns on her upper forearm to make sure it was still covered up good so that sweat didn't get in and cause it to sting.

"Did you find yourself a place to stay?" Chris watched as she returned to the rack and began her second set.

"Yeah. I lucked out big time. I'm gonna have to slowly restock my new place, but otherwise I'm good." She huffed, focusing on her workout since her legs were starting to burn.

Tonya had always enjoyed Chris's company. The two usually worked out together in the mornings together since Tonya had been assigned to the team. The two felt very similar about some of the louder members of the team and could talk for hours about baseball and training techniques. Chris was currently out for a shoulder injury that was almost healed, but he was about to graduate so his main job was overseeing the new batteries. Not that it bothered him. Chris planned on attending medical school once he was done with his bachelor's degree. He wanted to become an orthopedic surgeon to help others like him.

"You better be on the lookout for Miyuki today. He seemed a bit lonely without you while you were out. He may come at you full force to make up for lost time." Chris teased lightly. By now everyone knew that teasing the brunette was Miyuki's favorite past time.

'If you only knew.' Tonya thought to herself as she finished up her last set.

She put the weights back where they belonged before moving to the mats to stretch her body out. It was nice to get back into a comfortable routine. Routine is what she needed. Routine kept her in a set pattern. Once she fell back into said pattern, Tonya would be okay. At least this is what she kept telling herself. Tonya couldn't help it as her mind kept wandering back to Monday and the lunch she'd had with Sanada. A low beeping could be heard in her headphones, pulling Tonya from her thoughts and to her phone on the ground in front of her.

' _Where are you?'_ the txt flashed across the screen.

"Bastard? With smirking emoticons around it?" Chris asked from where he stood waiting for her. "Let me guess…"

"It's not what you think. Miyuki came to see me in the hospital. He conned my instructor into telling where I was at. He must've snuck his number in then. I really need to put a lock code on my damn phone." Tonya griped to herself as she typed out a reply.

' _Not telling.'_

' _Ouch. And here I thought we could have breakfast together too. Who gets up before 7 a.m. anyways?'_

' _Productive people.'_

' _So where are you?'_

' _You're my stalker. Figure it out.'_

Tonya ignored the next txt that came in. She motioned to Chris who followed her to the indoor track. They placed their stuff in the corner before taking off at an easy jog to start off. The good thing about Chris is that he got just as lost in his music when they ran together, so he didn't feel the need to distract her. The bad thing was that Chris got so lost in his music that he couldn't distract Tonya. Which left her mind to wander back to a conversation she almost regretted having as Monday replayed in her mind.

Miyuki had gone to class, so he couldn't hassle Tonya about driving herself. She'd left the place, with a new shiny key attached to her key ring, and headed out to the usual little café she and Sanada always hung out at. By the time Tonya had found parking and made it inside, Sanada had already ordered for them. Tonya slid into the back booth that they had claimed as their own and took a sip of the heavenly smelling cappuccino before her.

"I take it all is going well? You haven't called me to come rescue you yet." Sanada teased. By now he knew about Tonya's living situation.

"Actually…." Tonya trailed off, wondering how to broach the subject. She stuck with the sure fire solution and just came right out with it. "What exactly does a sub and dom relationship entail?"

"Wait, he hasn't done anything to you has he?" Sanada narrowed his eyes threateningly, already contemplating what he was going to do to Miyuki.

"No! No! I'm just curious is all." Tonya admitted sheepishly. She ducked her head upon feeling Sanada's probing eyes on her.

"He's been teasing you hasn't he?" Sanada guess, leaning back into the booth and looking at Tonya with sympathy in his eyes.

"You could say that. Nothing outright. But I can tell he's hoping. And I saw his playroom the first night there. While he was out mind you." Tonya quickly added before Sanada could protest again. "I guess I'm just trying to understand. If he's a dom and he wants someone so badly, then why me? Miyuki told me what drew him towards me, but won't elaborate as to why he wants me."

"Hmm…It's not uncommon for a dom to set their sights on someone who isn't accustomed to the lifestyle. They usually have a specific type they look for though. And while I do think you'd make a great submissive, the fact that you're fighting so hard against him should've driven him away." Sanada grabbed his chin in thought while Tonya sipped on her drink.

"If anything, he comes at me harder. And I'm not gonna lie….I liked it when he held me the other day." Tonya got shivers just recalling the sensation.

"So you want some information just in case you start caving and consider it seriously then, correct?" Sanada leaned forward, analyzing his friend who seemed at a loss at the moment.

"You could say that. I've just never really delved into these things. I figured if I got some kind of understanding as to how these things work then I might be able to better get in his head to understand his motives. Maybe." She shrugged her shoulders heavily, trying to make sense of this whole venture.

"Well, I can't speak for all relationships but I can give you a rough idea. Your typical relationship isn't exactly a relationship. It's a transaction of sorts. A contract is almost always drawn up between the two parties. Each discusses what they are okay with in the bedroom, what they are willing to try, and what is an absolute no go. I know I used to screen for STD's and any other diseases in my past subs. Those who want to go real into depth will request the medical record of their subs before doing anything with them. And it's only fair that the dom trade any information that they are requesting from their submissive. If all checks out, a few play sessions can be scheduled before the submissive is officially collared." Sanada did his best to break it down as simply as possible.

"Collared?" Tonya tilted her head. She'd heard the term before, but had never really questioned it.

"It means that you belong to that dom. Some doms will share their submissives, which can entail more than one collar for a specific submissive. But majority are strictly a one on one unless they feel like playing in a group. And even then, another dom usually doesn't share their submissive with another dom. We're generally very greedy." Sanada chuckled, reaching out to drink his now cold coffee.

"So, what was it like for you and Raichi at first?" this was the first time Tonya had actually sought information about the BDSM lifestyle. It was quite interesting.

"In the beginning, I saw it purely as a contractual agreement. He gave his mind, body, and soul to me on the agreed upon days and times and I provided for him. It is a dom's duty to take care of their submissive. I had Raichi follow a strict diet plan, he would come work out with me so that I made sure he stayed in shape, we would make sure to keep our sexual activities separate from the team, and we never played the night before a practice match or game. As long as my every need in the bedroom was met, I made sure I met his every need. It just so happened that I ended up developing feelings for the little shit. He's officially mine now." Sanada eyes seemed to light up at that thought. The brunette giggled softly at her friend. She was glad he'd finally found someone after years of searching.

"Okay. Let's say I want to become a submissive for Miyuki…" Tonya threw out there, ignoring her embarrassment temporarily as she leaned across the table towards Sanada.

"You need to find out what kind of dom he is. Sit down and talk things out. More than likely with the money that guy's got, I'd be willing to bet he's got an iron clad contract drawn up. Read over it carefully and don't be afraid to ask questions. Get clarification from him. Specify exactly what you want. If you want no strings then state so. If you want more then I suggest not even attempting it. That guy doesn't strike me as someone who will settle for one person for too long. Suggest a few practice sessions to see if you even wish to continue. And always have a safe word. The standards are green, yellow, and red. But to each their own. And don't forget that there is punishment as well as pleasure. If you do anything to upset your dom he has the right to punish as he sees fit. I'm sure that will be stated in the contract as well. There are rules you will have to learn and follow. Those will most likely be outlined as well. But if you agree to a practice session then he can teach as you to go along. Make it clear you don't agree to anything in that contract until you agree to wear his collar." Sanada stressed, locking gazes with Tonya who nodded in understanding.

"Man there's so much more to this than I thought. Maybe I should sit in during one of your sessions." Tonya joked. Clearly Sanada didn't seem to think so as the wheels in his mind already began to turn evilly. "Kidding! Just kidding!"

Tonya snapped out her thoughts, returning to the present as she and Chris finished off their three mile run. They snagged their waters and began their cool down walk. Tonya couldn't believe she was seriously considering what Miyuki wanted. But should she go through with it was the big question. How long would Miyuki want to keep her around once he had her? Would he just toss her aside like he had all the other girls he'd run through? There were too many 'what if's' bouncing around in her head for her to be able to think rationally about things.

"Thanks Chris. I'll see you later at practice." Tonya waved to Chris before heading off towards the showers.

After cleaning herself off, Tonya dressed in normal clothes and headed for her truck before deciding to get some food from the nearby food court. She heaved a sigh of defeat as she turned the corner to head to the parking lot. The more she thought about it, the more Tonya was seriously considering approaching Miyuki about his offer.

'Speak of the devil…" Tonya thought to herself when she saw Miyuki leaning up against her truck. His hellcat parked not too far from it.

"Could've made it more of a challenge than that Tonya. There's generally only one reason people decide to wake up this early of their own free will." Miyuki called out with that annoying grin on his face. And just like that Tonya was reminded as to why she'd resisted for so long in the first place. The guy was an annoying jackass.

"You got to annoy me for a full five days. What more do you want you soul sucking parasite?" She snipped in her usual tone, clicking the unlock button on her key.

"I told you already. Breakfast with you." Miyuki held out a wrapped bento for her.

Naturally she was suspicious of this. Especially since Tonya's latest prank had been sneaking a good amount of wasabi into his dinner a couple nights ago. She hesitantly opened the box and poked around at the food to make sure there were no hidden treats. Miyuki opened his own before munching down on the home made omelet. Tonya took an experimental bite of her own and was surprised by the explosion of flavors in her mouth. It was then she felt like an arrow had pierced her heart. The guy was making it real hard for her to hate him.

"Damnit Miyuki. I liked it better when I didn't feel guilty about chewing you out." Tonya whined while taking another bite. "How did you learn to cook like this?"

"I was by myself a lot growing up. It was either learn to cook or eat take out. Cooking was more fun." Miyuki shrugged, moving on to the rice in his.

"I hate you." The girl muttered to herself before digging in like the foodie she was.

"I like you too." Miyuki winked at the girl.

Tonya downed her food in record time. It'd been a good while since she'd had a homecooked meal of any kind. Not even her cooking was that good as much as she hated to admit. She'd wanted to get to know Miyuki. And now she was slowly hating herself for it because it made it harder to keep him at a safe distance.

"No following me to class got it?" She handed the bento back to Miyuki, doing her best to act like she usually did.

"I wouldn't dream of it." There was a hint of a threat in his words.

"What's that? You want to catch for both Furuya and Sawamura? I'll be sure to let Coach Kataoka know." Tonya stuck her tongue out at Miyuki before gathering up what books she'd need and heading off to class.

'I haven't even taken one hit and I'm already hooked. I might be playing with fire here. And I think I like it.' The girl thought to herself as she glanced back over her shoulder. Sure enough, Miyuki was eyeing her with that hungry look in his eyes again.

* * *

So here we see Tonya exploring her curiosity a little bit about the dom sub life. I'm letting you all know now, just in case I have any real ones in the crowd, I'm just making this up as I go. So if things seem a bit weird or out of place later on in the explicitly detailed chapters, don't hate me. This is a new experience for me and trying to write in a sexy form is challenging. Any how, I hope you all enjoyed. Let me know what you thought!


	6. Ch 6 First Hit

~*First Hit*~

"Sawamura? Earth to Sawamura? Eijun? Brainless wonder? Dipshit?" Tonya called out from her crouched position.

"Huh? Oh, sorry." Sawamura scratched his head in embarrassment before taking up a batting stance once more.

Tonya arched a brow at the boy, but didn't say anything as she tossed a ball into the air for him to hit. Practice was over now but Sawamura wanted to get in a little extra work on his batting. And since Kanemaru had all he could take of the loud pitcher that day, Sawamura had asked Tonya if she wouldn't mind helping him. It wouldn't be the first time she had volunteered to help the boy. She saw Sawamura as a puppy dog. Over eager, very energetic, and very hard to stay mad at for too long. So, every so often he would pull the puppy dog eyes and get Tonya to help him. Usually it was with his pitching to be a stand in batter (thankfully she had good dodging reflexes). Tonight though, he'd wanted to work batting.

"Alright, what's wrong?" Tonya pushed herself off the ground and moved to sit on the bucket of balls. Making it clear she wouldn't soft toss anymore till Sawamura spoke up.

"N-Nothing." Sawamura looked away, nervousness playing out over his face.

"You're a terrible liar Sawamura. Seriously, you can talk to me. What's on your mind?" She gave him a soft smile while motioning for him to sit down. And just like that, puppy Sawamura was back.

"You know how the team is throwing a party to celebrate the start of the season right?" He muttered weakly while playing in the dirt.

"Yeah. They have one every year. Kuramochi dragged me along with him during our first year here together." Tonya recalled that crazy night of her and a drunk Kuramochi almost getting into a fight over a simple box of fries. This was before she'd been assigned as a student trainer to the team.

"Chris-senpai invited me to this one." Sawamura said softly. It didn't escape Tonya's notice that a light flush had appeared on the boy's tanned cheeks.

"You like him don't you?" Tonya's blunt words almost caused the poor boy to fall over.

"I-It's not like that!" His loud denial only confirmed her suspicions.

"Relax. I'm not going to blab to everyone. If you're worried about coming out of the closet don't be. Your team wouldn't be phased by it." Tonya shuddered, recalling the many things she'd walked in on when she'd first been assigned to the team. "Are you embarrassed about not having been to a party before or that you aren't a drinker?"

"Both I guess." Sawamura muttered in a pouty voice.

"Well, had to pop your cherry eventually." Tonya couldn't help but laugh at Sawamura's face from her choice of words. The poor boy was probably a virgin if he turned that red at a simple statement. If he was this easy to embarrass, she didn't exactly want any of the others taking advantage of the naïve boy. He may piss her off but Tonya looked at Sawamura as a younger sibling. He wouldn't survive at a party on his own. "Tell you what, we can go together. I'll babysit you okay?"

"Really?" You'd have thought it was Christmas morning with the way his eyes lit up.

"Yeah. But I'm going to warn you now, get drunk off your ass and doing anything embarrassing and I will record it." Tonya slid off the bucket of balls and crouched back down. "Come on. Let's finish up here and we can start going through your wardrobe for tomorrow."

"Right!"

_._._

Tonya and Sawamura hopped out of a cab across the street from the old warehouse that was the usual place for these parties. Someone had taken the warehouse, made it structurally sound and the inside safe, and rented it out for events like this. Every year it never ceased to amaze her as to how organized this thing got. Tonya turned to the closed store they were standing in front of to do a last minute check over herself in the window. Her hair was just the right amount of glossy with no fly away frizz. Her black halter top hung just low enough to show off the top curves of her breasts and hugged closely to the upper half of her torso, showing off just the perfect amount of skin as her wolf tattoo sat on her side in all its glory. Hip hugging jeans hung on her waist with two inch shin high black boots to complete the look. The studs in her ears shined in the light just like she wanted, while her helix and tragus piercings in opposite ears held matching rings.

"You sure this is okay?" Sawamura asked, looking at himself in the window reflection as Tonya just had.

"I dressed you. You look fine." Tonya assured him.

After an impromptu shopping trip yesterday, Tonya had pulled together the perfect look for Sawamura. She'd gone with something simple to not pull him too far out of his comfort zone. A nice cream colored tank top with a sleeveless zip up red colored hooded vest and dark wash jeans. Clothes that looked good, he could move in, and would be easy to clean should he drink too much that night.

"I don't feel as flashy as you though." Sawamura griped, following Tonya's lead as they headed across the street.

"That's because you're a guy. Most of the time guys don't dress up for things like this. You'll see others dressed in similar styles. Those that go all out are asking for attention and want to get laid. Last I checked, the only pants you want to get in were Chris's." Tonya teased. She didn't have to look back to know Sawamura's face was bright red. "Now, what are the rules?"

"I can't take a drink from anyone but you or those you approve of. I'm not allowed to wander off by myself. Always keep my phone on vibrate and some place I can feel it should we get separated. The minute you say leave, we leave. If I disobey, you are allowed to smack me upside the head." He rattled off.

"Good boy. Now, let's go find out what kind of drinker you are." And cue the Chesire Cat grin.

Tonya led Sawamura over to the bar and got them started with something easy. She dropped money into the donation jar before reaching for vodka, cherry syrup, and sprite. She mixed them all together and handed it over to the boy before grabbing herself a beer. Sawamura started with a small sip before realizing he actually liked the flavor.

"Now come on. Let's go have some fun!" Tonya shouted.

It had been a long time since Tonya had let go and cut loose. After all the craziness in her life recently she could use a good night out. Even if she wasn't getting drunk like she was tempting Sawamura to. The music was loud, the alcohol was free, and no matter where she looked there was something going on. Drinking games took up one side of the warehouse, smokers hung out near the back doors, the main area had been converted to a dance floor, and you even had a few people hanging around upstairs already trying to score.

"Ah Grey-chan, finally someone with some skill." Ryosuke called out from one of the beer pong tables.

"Ryo-san what's up?" Tonya dragged Sawamura with her, finishing off her beer and setting the empty bottle on one of the random tables floating around.

"I need a partner. A good partner." He shot a look with his already narrowed eyes at Jun.

"Hey! I'm plenty good thank you!" Jun barked back. "How was I supposed to know Tetsu was a fucking champ at this damn game?"

"You should know that when he gets drunk he gets more competitive. And right now, I'd like to win and not blackout so early in the night." Ryosuke stated simply in that tone that left no room for argument.

"Sure. I'm game. I just need another beer—you were waiting for me weren't you?" Tonya motioned to the extra beer in Ryosuke's hand.

"You're not one to usually miss these." He chuckled, handing over the extra drink.

"True. Kuramochi only drug me to every damn one of these last year." The girl giggled as she popped the top on her new acquired beer.

"Oi! Sawamura! You any good?" Jun scared the boy who nearly spilt his drink.

"He's never played before Jun-san. We're popping his party cherry tonight." Tonya smirked. Sawamura glared at the brunette as Jun handed over the beer that he'd stashed in his pocket.

"Alright, then he's with me!" Jun grinned, claiming the other side of the table for them.

"How do we play?" Sawamura asked as Jun took a ping pong ball and faced Tonya.

"I'll explain as we go. For now just worry about making the balls in the cups." Jun grunted.

"I hope you like drinking Sawamura," Ryosuke smirked as Jun and Tonya shot eye to eye with Tonya making it. "because this one right here is the queen of this game."

On the other side of the room…

Miyuki was acting like a wallflower that night. He'd rather be back at his place torturing a certain brunette than at this party. But it was a tradition amongst the team. That, and he knew Kuramochi would rat his ass out so fast. The seniors would be at his place in a heartbeat to drag his ass out to play. It was precisely this reason that Miyuki hadn't bothered with dressing up. He didn't want to be here and could care less for who was here. He'd gone with a purple long sleeve, but had regretted it instantly since he now had the sleeves pushed up because of how hot it was, and his standard jeans.

"Quit moping! Just give it a couple of hours and everyone will be so drunk you can sneak out." Kuramochi teased Miyuki. "At least here, you don't have to worry about your sexual frustration."

"True." Miyuki nodded in agreement, finishing his drink off and tossing the cup away.

"Let's go see what's happening at the tables. Five bucks says Jun-san is trying to fight someone by now." Kuramochi laughed. The idea seemed to help lift Miyuki's spirits a little as the two drifted over to the game corner.

"Ha! That's three fuckers! Drink up!" Miyuki's head snapped up when he heard that voice.

Smirking like a triumphant diva was Tonya. She and Ryosuke high fived as Jun was forced to chug two drinks while Sawamura took one. Neither looked well as they were now down to only two cups left. Ryosuke and Tonya were kicking ass. Watching and waiting for their turn was Chris and Tetsu. The older catcher was giving Sawamura tips, causing the poor boy to mess up even more as Tonya did her best to keep her laughter in check.

"Damn Grey. I forgot how good you were at this game." Kuramochi called as he walked over and joined in the circle of onlookers.

"It's nice to have a partner that can actually hold his own weight too." Tonya teased, leaning on Ryosuke who wrapped an arm around the girl's waist.

"Hey! We both know I have to be buzzed before I can play worth a damn." Kuramochi fired back as Jun shot, and missed.

"When have you two played before?" Miyuki was curious as to just how friendly the two were with each other. The hand on Tonya's waist didn't escape his notice either as Miyuki struggled to keep his annoyance in check.

"Me and Mochi have had classes together since our first year. He's the one who dragged me along to this party his first time. That's when I discovered my love for this game." Tonya giggled, clearly enjoying her buzz. "Sawamura hurry up! Quit flirting already!"

"Shut the hell up!" Sawamura snapped as he finally shot.

The ball hit one of the cups and began to spin. Before Ryosuke could flick the ball out, Tonya bent down and blew on the ball. Miyuki swallowed hard as the ping pong ball popped into the air and Tonya caught it. She winked at the two angry boys across the table, distracting them long enough for Ryosuke to bounce the ball in his hand and make the last cup.

"Damnit!" Jun howled in frustration.

"Go ahead. I won't block either of your shots cause you'll both miss." Tonya smirked in victory.

"Who's got next game?" Miyuki spoke up after watching Jun and Sawamura miss by a wide margin.

"We do." Tetsu declared proudly. He clearly had a nice buzz going on.

"Alright. We go after you." The megane motioned to Kuramochi who was finally glad that Miyuki had stopped being a sourpuss.

Miyuki couldn't believe it had taken him so long to notice someone like Tonya. How he hadn't picked up on her last year was beyond him. Then again, he'd also been preoccupied during this time last year. He found himself curious about the loud and brash girl before him. While his underlying desire was still there, he couldn't help but want to know more. He wanted to see more. He wanted to do more.

"I'm calling celebrity shot." A barely standing Tetsu managed to say. "Miyuki!"

"Gladly." The catcher chuckled. He took up his spot on the other end of the table and locked gazes with Tonya who had a wicked gleam in her eyes. She leaned over, causing the front of her shirt to fall down and reveal more of her cleavage without giving too much away. He could see the message clear as day in her eyes. Pay back for all the teasing he'd done to her. Miyuki licked his lips as he finally shot. Rimming the ball off a cup as Tonya blew it away. He was done waiting. Miyuki was going to make his move tonight.

"Tonya-senpai!" Sawamura squeaked. This was the first time he'd clearly been exposed to anything slightly indecent.

"Don't let her fool you. She's used to showing off. Aren't you?" Miyuki hinted, catching the attention of the others at the table.

"Oh? What does Miyuki know that we don't?" Ryosuke asked, taking his shot.

"He's referring to my job. I'm a dancer at a night club. So I'm actually pretty well covered tonight." Tonya shrugged.

"I'll say. You'd never expect something like that from her from how she acts at practice." Kuramochi tacked on. He was curious to see what Miyuki was planning and decided to throw him a bone to help him out.

"I bet I could out dance you." Jun popped off. By now the poor guy was drunk and was barely standing like Tetsu.

"You can barely stand. But you're more than welcome to try." Tonya motioned to the dance floor with her head. The girl was always up for a good challenge.

"I'm game. I think a few of them need a break from drinking anyways." Chris seconded, holding a now stumbling Sawamura.

They put the balls down, abandoning the game and headed for the dance floor. Freaks blared over the speakers just as they hit the main dance area. Staying out of the main throng of bodies, Tonya gave a playful look over her shoulder before moving to the music. Just like she did at the club, she let the music move her. Twisting and turning to the beat that pulsed through her body. Flipping her hair every so often as she showed that she wasn't all talk. Perfectly at ease with her seductive dancing as more eyes began to watch her show off. Tonya moved aside to let Jun take his turn as the guy skipped in a circle like he was going to break dance. It was then Miyuki slithered to her side and placed his hand on the skin of her lower back. Slightly digging his nails into her skin as he kept his eyes forward. Involuntarily she tensed up before pressing back into his nails. She was glad that there was nothing but flashing lights illuminating the area so that her face didn't give away what she was feeling at the moment. The tiniest indication of pleasure.

The others eventually all got into it as well, each taking their turn in the small circle before them. Miyuki slowly continued his assault with the light pressure of his nails on her back. Running the length of her exposed skin and feeling her press back harder into his hand. Miyuki moved his hand from her back to her hip and squeezed hard. He glanced over to see Tonya bite her lip in order to keep quiet in front of the others. Clearly she was enjoying things as much as he was.

"Guess its my turn huh?" Miyuki released her hip before moving to the dance floor.

'…Holy fuck…Is there anything he can't do and be good at?' Tonya thought to herself as she watched Miyuki dance.

The guy knew just what to do to get attention. He ran his hands up and down his body, through his hair, and under his clothing in a teasing but sexy way. And more than once he'd locked gazes with Tonya while dancing. Inviting, daring, her to step up to what he was presenting her. Not wanting to be out done she joined him. The two moving together easily enough with their bodies relatively close. The others eventually all converged and ignored the dance battle to just have fun. For once Tonya just gave in. She enjoyed the feel of Miyuki's hands on her skin, his body against hers, the look of hunger in his eyes. All of it was for her. It was intoxicating. And Tonya was going to get her hit in tonight.

"Chris I'll be back! Watch Sawamura for me please?" She called out over the music, motioning towards the bathrooms. Tonya highly doubted that Sawamura would mind too much about being left with Chris who didn't look the least bit put out by playing sitter to the drunk.

Tonya briefly glanced at Miyuki before walking away. He wasted no time in going after the girl. The two headed to the hall where the bathrooms were. The minute they were out of sight, Miyuki wasted no time in reaching out and wrapping an arm around Tonya's waist. He turned the girl around and pinned her to the wall. Whether it was the alcohol or that she was finally caving he didn't care. There was no hesitation in her eyes this time. If anything, she was as eager as him.

Miyuki crashed his lips to hers, closing the space between their bodies immediately. He was surprised to feel Tonya's hand snake up around his neck and feel her fingers in his hair. She gave a hard but slight tug, causing him to let out a moan. Tonya used this chance to lick his lips sensually as she released her grip on his hair. Miyuki got the message loud and clear as he reconnected their lips. His tongue entered her parted lips and began roaming her mouth. God was she fucking talented with her mouth. Before long she began sucking on his lips, biting softly as well as the catcher groaned into her mouth. When Miyuki took control back though, she didn't fight. It almost seemed as if she welcomed it. Wanting him to take control and ravage her. Miyuki wanted her to know just what exactly she was doing to him as he reached under her legs and picked her up. He pressed his growing erection against her, pulling back slightly to look at the girl.

"This is what you fucking do to me. This is how fucking excited you get me." Miyuki hissed in her ear before nipping at her neck. He reached under and began squeezing her ass in time with his bites. He knew exactly what to do to get the girl worked up. And he didn't plan on stopping. Not when he was so close.

"You're not the only one with a problem here." Tonya growled back, reaching under his shirt and raking her nails down his chest. He moaned into her neck, causing Tonya to tilt her head in order to give him better access to the sensitive skin his lips were on.

"You wouldn't be disappointed. I can promise you that." Miyuki tilted his hip roughly into her pelvis. The girl gasped in surprise, only making Miyuki that much harder.

"I'm not worried about that." Tonya gasped as he grinded into once more.

"Then why hesitate?" He demanded, pressing into her while holding her gaze.

It was then Miyuki could see it. She had questions, concerns, fears. He had to remind himself that what he and Tonya wanted were two different things. The two may be on better terms, but he could see she still wasn't ready to take that leap. Not yet. If it was normal sex maybe. But Miyuki wanted to have his fill of the girl against him. He had way too many fantasies that he wished to make come true till he even thought about releasing Tonya. Which meant locking her down the only way he knew. It would require just a little more patience on his part.

"Later then." Miyuki planted one last kiss against her lips before letting Tonya down. "I plan on staying at my apartment tonight. We can talk on the ride back."

'I'm fucked.' In more ways than one Tonya thought to herself as she watched Miyuki walk away.

* * *

And the sexual tension grows! I gotta say I'm actually enjoying writing this story quite a bit. Started out as something to help pass the time in between writers block with my other stories but it's turning out really well. Remember though folks, this is an M rated story for a reason. Things haven't been too bad yet but it will get explicit before long. You've been warned. I don't want to get flagged for smut when y'all knew what you were getting yourself into.


	7. Ch 7 Test Run

Alright people final warning! There is smut in this chapter and it will get kinda graphic. You have been warned! I don't want to get flagged because some doesn't like what they read. If this isn't for you then please turn around and leave! All others, welcome aboard and enjoy the show!

~*Test Run*~

Tonya made sure to place a couple of water bottles near the bed stand for Sawamura as Miyuki got the guy undressed. He tossed the clothes into the hamper in the corner of the room before grabbing the trashcan and moving it nearby. Tonya scrawled a note for the pitcher, leaving him something to help kill the hangover in the morning on the note. Once her charge was taken care of the brunette turned to Miyuki who was patiently waiting for her near the door. Tonya swallowed hard before walking past. She heard a click of the door closing, plunging the two into silence after that. The only sounds that could be heard was the clicking of her heels against the ground. Miyuki walked her out to his car, holding the door open for her. Tonya slid in and did her best to get comfortable. Doing her best to mentally prepare for what was coming. The car roared to life and the two were pulling out of the dorm parking lot.

"I assume you have questions?" Miyuki kept his eyes on the road. He didn't want to pressure her into talking. Tonya had to be the one to broach the subject.

"You could say that." Tonya brushed a loose strand behind her ear before turning to look at Miyuki. "I guess the first would be what kind of dom are you?"

"Oh? And here I thought you were going to ask what drove me to this." Miyuki chuckled lightly in an attempt to lift the heavy air around them.

"Everyone has their reasons for their sexual preferences. Not my place to judge unless you're into some weird shit. Then I'm bolting." Tonya joked back. At least she was relaxed.

"I'm a standard dom I guess. I do enjoy rough play but not enough to cause my submissive any harm. Even during punishment I've never left more than a light bruising should the sub have sensitive skin. I imagine I'm much like your friend." Miyuki's voice dropped a bit, clearly not liking the mention of Sanada.

"What makes you say that?" Tonya questioned. They only had about thirty minutes of uninterrupted time together. She was going to pump as much information out of Miyuki as she could.

"He gives off the same vibe as me. Greedy. One who enjoys teasing and embarrassing their submissive only to drive them over the edge later. One who knows what he wants and will go for it." It was now Miyuki glanced towards Tonya. His eyes were smoldering yet again.

"So how does this all work? Shunpei said most doms will have some kind of contract?" Tonya ventured as they turned down a street and merged on to the main drag.

"Yes. Your standard paperwork." He could feel the annoyed look she was currently sending him. A light smirk played on his lips before he began elaborating. "The paperwork consists of a confidentiality agreement, similar to the one _Ecstasy_ employs. Mine's much more in depth though. Basically, you rat me out and I'll ruin you."

"And the rest?" Tonya turned her whole body towards Miyuki. Her curiosity peaking again just like it had with Sanada.

"We discuss the terms of our relationship. You lay out what you want, what you are willing to do, and what is forbidden. Same for me. Times, days, conditions, and other such items are included as well. Generally, I also include a clause that my submissive can't infringe upon my life outside the agreed time. Since we both attend the same school and you help with the team, obviously that clause will be thrown out. The rest is legality stuff we can discuss later. Should you wish to become my new submissive that is." There was a touch of hope, excitement, and something else laced in Miyuki's words.

"It's basically like Shunpei said." She muttered to herself. Miyuki clicked his tongue in annoyance, causing Tonya to roll her eyes. "Get over it. He's my best friend and you'll probably keep hearing his name should I agree to anything."

"You're considering it?" There was Miyuki's playful side coming back.

"Yes. I was always told I'd make a good fit for either a dom or sub. Shunpei quells my curiosity and has taught me how to avoid the ones who enjoy causing real pain, but I've never given it serious thought till you." Tonya admitted as she relaxed back into her seat.

"Have you had any other offers?" Miyuki questioned lightly. This time it was jealously leaking into his voice.

"No. Just you." The two fell into silence once again.

As much as Tonya wanted to yell at herself, she knew there was no fighting it. Miyuki was a powerful force just by himself. Add that to what had happened recently and it was a recipe for disaster. She'd known she was done for when Miyuki had kissed her. It was like fire coursing through her body. Something she hadn't ever felt before. She'd come close a couple of times, but it was never all consuming like this. And once the flame had died out Tonya had found herself missing its warmth. Bad things were bound to happen with her getting involved with Miyuki. She could sense it and the rational part of her brain was screaming at her to pack her shit and put as much distance between her and the addicting force beside her. Tonya wouldn't do it though. She was a human with needs too. She'd never experienced a high like she had with Miyuki. And that had only been from a kiss.

'Fuck it. If I crash later on and need rehab from trying to overdose on him then so be it.' Tonya finally made up her mind.

"We can do a couple of trial sessions. Then I'll make up my mind from there." Tonya finally spoke up as they stepped out of the car.

Miyuki could hardly believe what he'd heard. He looked to Tonya to see the conviction in her eyes. It wasn't an outright yes, but it was a step in the right direction. He wouldn't give her a chance to change her mind either. Miyuki grabbed her wrist and pulled her with him to the elevator. Once inside he hit the button for his floor and pinned Tonya to the wall. He held her wrists above her head while pressing his body against hers once more. His mouth assaulted hers as Tonya arched up into him. Miyuki's hand squeezed Tonya's ass, thighs, hips, and lower back. All in order to make sure she was properly riled up once they reached his place. Again, he was reminded just how talented she was with her tongue and had she…Oh god yes she was sucking on his tongue! Miyuki let out an audible moan once Tonya had released him. She licked her lips softly, looking up at Miyuki for the first time since he'd dragged her into the elevator. The 'ting' of the doors alerted them both to the fact that they were that much closer to a bed.

Tonya moved quicker as she grabbed Miyuki's keys and stalked out of the elevator. By the time Miyuki had turned around she had the door open and was already kicking her shoes off while heading towards the back rooms. Delight ran through him as Miyuki shut his door and locked it before quickly catching up to Tonya. He picked her up in the hallway and flipped her to where she was on his shoulder. He gave her ass a smack before opening his door. The yelp of surprise only added to the growing need to get his pants off. Miyuki gently laid Tonya on to his bed before ripping his shirt off and crawling on top.

"Tonight is purely about endurance. Let's see if you can keep up." He chuckled darkly before reaching up and pulling his glasses off.

"I was about to say the same to you." Tonya smirked in reply, digging her nails into his back and pulling down roughly.

As much as Miyuki just wanted to tear her clothes off and fuck her senseless, he had to give Tonya a small taste of what was to come. Starting with her neck. He chuckled deeply against her skin before planting his lips on the lightly tanned flesh and bit down. The sound Tonya made was better than anything he could've imagined. It was a mixture between a moan and light cry. Miyuki made sure not to leave a mark, but he gently licked the spot he'd bit. He continued his assault on her neck while pressing his crotch down against her own. Tonya answered in kind by raising her hips in order to feel him against her. To feel what she was doing to him. It brought a smile of satisfaction to her face.

Tonya could feel Miyuki's hand running the length of her upper body. It was better than she could've imagined to have those rough hands work her over. She could feel him slide his hands underneath her shirt and helped to slide it over her head. The less clothing the better. Miyuki leaned back long enough to admire the view underneath him before moving to her breasts. Miyuki leaned down, cupping one breast in his hand and placed his lips on her nipple. His other hand worked over her other breast while he assaulted her now perked nipple much like he had her neck. Already Tonya was squirming and he hadn't even gotten to the best part. He repeated his assault on her other breast as his hands moved south. He rubbed a particularly sensitive spot, causing Tonya's breath to catch in her throat.

"The fun's only just begun. Are you ready to give in that easily?" Miyuki teased as he began rubbing her a little harder.

"Not…on your…life-ah!" She bit her lip as pleasure washed over her body. It was time for payback.

Tonya used the momentary distraction as she managed to flip Miyuki on to his back. She admired the sight beneath her, allowing her hand to run over the perfectly sculpted abs underneath her fingers. She pressed her lips back to Miyuki's while her hands traveled south. She made quick work of the button on his jeans and reached her hand inside to rub his member bulging through his underwear. It twitched under her touch, causing her to smirk into their kiss. Tonya moved her lips from Miyuki's mouth and began kissing a trail down his body. Stopping every so often to bite softly at his flesh. An appreciative hiss would escape his lips each time she did this. Miyuki could hardly believe what she was planning till she placed a kiss on either of his hip bones before pulling his pants down slightly. He helped her out by arching his back and allowed his pants to slide around his knees. Miyuki's member sprang free from the confines of his underwear. It was already standing pretty well on it's own and Tonya had to admit, it was an impressive sight. She licked her lips before reaching out and grabbing on to the shaft. She trailed her tongue up and down Miyuki's cock before taking all of it in her mouth.

"Fuck!" Miyuki hadn't expected that as he felt the tip of his penis hit the back of her throat.

Miyuki had almost expected Tonya to be all talk. The two made dirty jokes at each other all the time. He'd had an inkling she'd be good by the way they'd kissed, but he hadn't expected her to be this good. Tonya knew when to take all of his member in, when to use her tongue to tease the very tip, and when to add just the slightest pressure from her teeth to get him to thrust up into her mouth.

'How in the hell did she get so fucking good?' Miyuki thought to himself, looking down to see her enjoying having him at her mercy. 'She would make one hell of a dom. But that's my role now isn't it?'

Miyuki sat up and pulled Tonya off his member. As much as he hated having her lips off his cock, he would reclaim them with his own. Miyuki pulled her back to him with one strong arm and undid the button on her own pants. Tonya obliging got on her knees as Miyuki pulled her pants down. After a bit more shuffling of clothing, the two were both out of their pants before long as naked flesh pressed up against each other.

"God I can't wait to have my collar on you." Miyuki growled in appreciation before biting at her collar bone.

"You're going to have to make it really enticing." Tonya challenged as she pulled his hair.

"Remember, you asked for this." Miyuki smirked, lining himself up at her entrance.

Without warning he slammed into her. Tonya's mouth fell open but no sound came out. She both hated and loved Miyuki for that. It was what Tonya wanted. Needed. A little bit of pain to accompany the pleasure. And he didn't disappoint. Miyuki would move slowly for a time, letting her feel his full length and girth before slamming into her once more. Each time causing Tonya's breath to catch in her throat. It was slowly becoming Miyuki's favorite sound by far.

It was everything Tonya had hoped for. Miyuki was far better than anything she could've imagined. The guy kept things interesting. He never stuck to one position for very long. He varied between rough and slow, fast and coming to complete stops just to irritate her before slamming into her once more. This is what Tonya had been missing in her sex life. Miyuki kept her constantly guessing as to what he was going to do next to her. Sometimes it would be a gentle kiss, other times he'd bite and pull hair, his hands constantly roaming and enjoying how her body reacted to his touch. She felt like an inferno was engulfing her. And she didn't want it to stop.

"Oh my g-." Tonya let out a high pitched yelp as she could feel her high coming close to its end.

"Me too.." Miyuki grunted as he sped up.

The two felt their orgasms hit them at the same time. Tonya felt her body go limp as Miyuki twitched inside her, giving a few more weak thrusts before falling off to the side of the exhausted brunette. Nothing was said for a time as they struggled to catch their breath. Both were covered in sweat and could feel their bodies starting to slowly cool down. Tonya didn't think she'd ever had sex as good as that before. And just like she'd told herself long ago, it was addicting. She was hooked now. Tonya turned her head to see Miyuki looking at her in triumph from where he was laying.

"Not bad." She still found the energy to joke with him.

"I could say the same for you." Miyuki's eyes trailed to her bare neck, his fingers coming to a rest on her skin. "Still having reservations about this?"

"I few. But that's a fucking good start." A lazy smile crossed her face as Miyuki continued to play with her neck.

"And we still have all night." He sat up on his elbow with that devilish grin on his face.

_._._

Tonya let out a yawn as she managed to drag herself out of her room, clothes in hand, and into the bathroom. Thankfully she hadn't bothered with clothes after barely managing to get herself back to her room after the fifth session between her and Miyuki. She still wasn't even sure how she'd made it down the hallway with her legs feeling like a newborn baby deer's. After taking a quick shower and dressing she dried her hair and headed into the kitchen. The place was eerily quiet. When Tonya was here by herself she had her music going on the Bluetooth speaker she'd bought for her phone. She glanced down the hall to Miyuki's room and shrugged her shoulders figuring if she woke him, she woke him.. She winced a bit from the pain as a delighted smile crossed her face. She connected her phone and speaker before clicking on Pandora and turning it to one of her favorite rock stations as she started getting things out for breakfast.

Last night had far exceeded Tonya's expectations. It had been intense. Very intense. Each time Tonya had felt like her body was on fire whenever Miyuki touched her, kissed her, and especially when he'd fucked her. Their usual competitiveness had been there as well. Neither one willing to admit defeat as they took turns topping and holding the other at their mercy. Miyuki doing it more so to her than she to him. But Tonya had found out that she hadn't minded. In fact, that's when she'd felt her greatest pleasure.

"To think there'd be a day I'd admit I like having Miyuki torture me." Tonya said to herself as she flipped the bacon before turning her attention back to the French toast batter.

She mouthed the words to the song playing, bouncing along to the beat while she cooked. Tonya hated to admit it but the two of them had chemistry. She could already feel her body craving more of what she'd experienced last night. And something told Tonya that was only the tip of the iceberg. Things would only get that much more intense should she say yes to wearing Miyuki's collar and subjecting herself to him.

"Good morning." Miyuki called out with a yawn. He rubbed his eyes before putting his glasses on as annoyance crossed his face. "How were you able to move from my bed this morning?"

"Not very easily. Besides, I didn't think you'd let me stay for long." Truth be told she'd half expected Miyuki to kick her out after their final session had the need for sleep not claimed them both.

"Normally no. But since I could barely move I knew you couldn't possibly. Looks like I have to correct that." He chuckled in her ear, feeling Tonya tense up predictably as their bodies touched.

"After I finish cooking." She chastised. Tonya swatted one of his hands with the spatula to get him to release her so that she could finish plating the food.

Miyuki scowled, watching as that devious Chesire Cat grin crossed her face. He reached past her and put the oven to a warmer setting and placed the plates of food in it before Tonya could protest. He turned off the burners before catching her chin and forcing her to look up at him.

"Now." Miyuki commanded in that deep tone of his.

He crashed his lips to Tonya's as he grabbed her ass and pulled her towards him. There was no fight from Tonya as she reached up and ran her fingers through his hair and held on. Miyuki bent down and picked her up and carried the girl over to the table. His hands went to work massaging all the places he'd found last night that earned him rather interesting responses. On cue, Tonya threw her head back as he latched on to her neck. Miyuki slid his hands up underneath her shirt and began massaging her breasts. He pulled her off the table, turned her around, and pulled both her shorts and underwear down together in one fluid motion.

"We'll see how long you can stand after this." Miyuki growled as his hand slid into her already wet cavern.

Miyuki assaulted her pussy with his fingers, going at her relentlessly as Tonya didn't try to hold back her moans threatening to turn into screams. He could hear her slapping the table, wanting something to grip as wave after wave of ecstasy assaulted her. He chuckled to himself before squatting down and putting himself eye level with her dripping wet entrance. Miyuki licked his lips before moving in for the meal before him. Switching between soft licks, thrusts with his tongue, sucking at her clit, and everything in between. Tonya grew louder as her legs began shaking. Miyuki was far from done however. He wrapped his arms around her legs to prevent her from squirming away from him. Tonya could hardly believe that he was making her feel this light headed already just by his tongue. Miyuki clearly had no intention of playing fair.

After a time he finally let up his assault as Tonya slumped over on the table. She vaguely wondered if Miyuki had bought the thing for its perfect height. Her thoughts were interrupted upon feeling Miyuki enter her slowly, fully. Her breath caught in her throat once again as Miyuki leaned over her, his hands gripping her hips. Tonya turned her head to see that superior smirk on his face. For once she didn't care as she arched her back and wrapped one arm around Miyuki's neck. The slight change in her pelvis allowed for a deeper and tighter penetration as Miyuki began pounding into her rhythmically. He bit down on her shoulder, being careful not to make her anymore sore than what he'd done last night. It was a pleasant surprise to find out that she enjoyed biting very much. Tonya was screaming by now as she struggled to catch her breath. Miyuki gave it one last hard push before coming with a grunt. He held on to her waist as her legs gave out on her.

"…I hate you…" Tonya managed to say as Miyuki helped her to get her bottoms back on.

"Keep telling yourself that." He chuckled, moving to get the food from the oven. Miyuki would never admit it in front of Tonya, but he was just as glass eyed as she was. "Thanks for breakfast by the way."

"Don't expect much. I can't hold a candle to your cooking." Tonya admitted, taking the food and water Miyuki had gotten her.

"As far as I'm concerned, this is dessert." Miyuki watched her narrow her eyes at him in annoyance before turning to her food and stabbing at the still warm toast.

"Damnit my neck is sore. I'm surprised there aren't any marks." The girl whined while rolling it about.

"You're the one who said you liked being bit." He reminded her, pointing his fork at the brunette who was rubbing her sore neck.

"Maybe if I'm wearing your collar you won't assault me so close to my neck." Tonya griped, turning back to her food as she waited for it. 3, 2, 1…

"What did you say?" Miyuki's fork had clattered to his plate in shock. He sat there looking at the girl in shock who was now the one wearing the mischievous look.

"I'm willing to take a look at your contract. I'm usually a pretty good judge of these things. Last night was…..I can't even describe it. And since you worked so hard to get me to this point, don't think I'm going to back down." Tonya warned.

She finished off the last of her food and wandered to the kitchen to rinse her dishes off. She hadn't been expecting Miyuki's over the top reaction when he came and picked her up by her waist and held her in his arms. Tonya let out a little yelp as she did her best to balance on Miyuki's arms as she leaned forward to place her hands on his shoulders.

"I'll have to revise a few things….but I'll have it ready in a few days and we can discuss any changes you'd like to make." Miyuki's face was one of triumph. You'd think he'd won the lottery.

"Why do I feel like I just made a deal with the devil?" Tonya groaned from where she sat.

"Don't think this devil is planning on letting you go anytime soon either." Miyuki growled before marching back to his bedroom with her still seated in his arms.

* * *

So she finally caved. But let's be honest ladies (and gents if any happen to be here) if you got a chance to jump on that hot catcher wouldn't you?! As for how it'll all play out...well you'll just have to keep reading to find out. For now please let me know what you thought! Reviews show that I have people who are reading and enjoying the story and that motivates me to keep pumping out chapters. Goodbye for now lovelies!


	8. Ch 8 Sign the Dotted Line

~*Sign the Dotted Line*~

"Shunpei wasn't kidding when he said this thing might be air tight." Tonya muttered to herself in the safety of her office.

After their weekend of amazing sex, Miyuki had pulled up an old contract and presented it to Tonya. The two had gone through it page by page with Miyuki making notes along the way. He ran her through everything from the disclosure clause to the part talking about their sexual preferences. Once they'd gotten all that taken care of Miyuki had drawn up the revised version and presented it to her that morning before leaving for class. He'd given her the week to really think things over before agreeing to sign. But she'd seen the bit of hope in his eyes. So far, she'd eaten up five of her seven days chewing things over now. Reading and re-reading the contract so much that she knew it inside and out.

"What the hell, I'm already in this deep. No sense in turning back now." She signed the line at the bottom and dated it. She quickly put the contract away, safely hidden in her binder full of anatomy notes.

Tonya gathered what things she'd need before heading out to the field to get some air. Kawakami had asked her to take a look at his throwing shoulder, saying something felt off when he pitched. As she walked out from under the stadium and on to the field, Tonya's mind wandered back to the contract she'd just signed. She was agreeing to give up her weekends (unless she was scheduled to work) to Miyuki. To let him train her into the submissive he wanted. And from the list of things he'd checked in the willing column, there was plenty he wanted to do and he was planning to command her to do. He had assured her that all the power lied with her and she could put a stop to it at any time. She had the safety words outlined as the standard yellow and red. Should she wish to be free from the contract all she had to do was remove the collar Miyuki presented her with and return it to him. He wouldn't infringe on her study time, they would still have normal sex (like Tonya was going to be a submissive all the damn time to him), and the field was considered off limits for play. They could still harass each other, but nothing further than that.

Tonya waved to a few of the players that called out to her as she made her way to the bullpen. Already she could hear Sawamura and Furuya arguing as she opened the gate and headed inside. Miyuki was naturally egging the fight on from where he sat. She rolled her eyes and promptly smacked the loud first years upside their heads before moving over to Kawakami.

"Thanks Grey-chan. Both for coming to look at me and that. They were getting out of hand" Kawakami laughed at the wounded looking first years.

"I suggest you two get back to work. And quit instigating their fights Miyuki before you're next." Tonya snapped at the megane who just smirked in response. "Can you throw with your jersey off so I can watch your shoulder Kawakami?"

"Sure." He took off his practice top and began throwing in just his spandex short sleeve shirt.

Watching with careful eyes was Miyuki. He couldn't help but wonder just what was on Tonya's mind. Had she signed the contract yet? Was she still considering it? Was she getting cold feet? He cursed himself for giving her a week to think things over. The girl was good at keeping a poker face. She hadn't so much as looked his way since entering the bullpen. He had to admit he was slightly jealous of Kawakami. He wanted her eyes on him and only him. To see them glazed over once more as her breathing became ragged while her body grew limp underneath him from what he'd done to her. He even had a collar already picked out and waiting for him to purchase should she say yes. He could imagine the sight now. Tonya, naked and sprawled out before him, willing to please him and let him do as he wished, all while wearing his collar and signifying that she belonged to him.

'That's dangerous territory Kazuya.' He chastised himself. Last thing he needed was to pop a boner during practice. 'I can just ask her later.'

Miyuki returned his attention back to Sawamura as the loud boy remained quiet for once and threw. Tonya smirked to herself as she called for Kawakami to stop. She was no fool. She'd felt Miyuki's eyes on her the minute she'd walked into the bullpen. He wanted to know about her decision. He could suffer for a bit longer. Even though she was willingly putting herself under his control during the weekend, it wasn't as if she was going to just roll over and let him have his way. Butting heads was what the two did best.

Tonya took care of Kawakami's arm and reminded him to come see her before leaving for the day. He gave her his thanks as Tonya gathered up her stuff and headed out of there. On the field, the infield was just finishing up their routine. Tonya spied the trainer that was supposed to be with them slacking off. She sighed before whistling at Kuramochi and motioning for him to join her.

"You tweaked a muscle in your back didn't you?" She asked as they walked back to the med room.

"Yeah. On that last dive out there. Good catch." Kuramochi nodded while stripping his top off.

"Unlike the other two, I do my job. Pick a table." Tonya motioned to one of the tables as she grabbed what she'd need to work him over.

"So, what happened between you and Miyuki?" The shortstop asked, watching as Tonya tensed up.

"What makes you say that?" She grunted before realizing her reaction may've just given herself away.

"He's been jittery these past few days. Constantly checking his phone and watching you when he thinks no one is watching. Which believe me, half of us know he does. What happened?" Kuramochi kept his face forward, feeling her hands connect with his back.

"I caved." That was all she would say. Kuramochi let out a snicker before it turned into full blown laughter. Tonya didn't blame him. She'd be laughing as well if it wasn't her in this situation.

"His stalker ways finally won you over?" The shortstop teased.

"More like fucking amazing sex." Tonya admitted honestly. Kuramochi looked back to the girl who just shrugged. She had no shame apparently. This sent Kuramochi into another fit of laughter.

She found herself giggling as well as they began talking about a more normal subject. Homework. That was the one thing Tonya appreciated about Kuramochi. He was easy to get along with and didn't tend to pry to much unless he felt it was serious. After a few minutes of her rubbing his back the boy was allowed to get up. He waved to Tonya before heading out to get his stuff and head back to the dorms.

"Care to explain why Kuramochi seemed so smug when I passed by him earlier?" Miyuki called out upon entering the room.

"Beats the shit out of me. He's as twisted as you so there's no telling." Tonya shrugged. There was still a little bit of soreness with her. It took all she had to not grin like an idiot when she realized that she could begin to enjoy this kind of pain.

"Why do I not believe that?" Miyuki narrowed his eyes at the girl as Kawakami came in before long.

"Pick a bench. I'll get the tape just give me a minute. Miyuki come here." Tonya motioned for him to follow her into the office. She quickly pulled out the contract and handed it to Miyuki without looking back.

She purposefully took longer than normal with taping up Kawakami. Once that was done she moved to clean her hands off and grab the wipes to clean the benches that had been used. Tonya took her sweet time wiping the benches down and throwing the wipes in the trash. She slowly sauntered back to the office to see a peeved, yet happy, Miyuki leaning against her desk with the contract in hand.

"How long have you been keeping this from me?" He growled, flipping the paperwork upside down so that no one would see it if they walked in.

"I just signed today actually." Tonya closed the door so that no one would overhear their conversation.

"You're sure?" Miyuki pushed off the desk and closed the distance between the two of them.

"As sure as I am that you still annoy the piss out of me." Tonya folded her arms across her chest. "Or do you not want me anymore?"

"No. I just wanted to make sure I wouldn't have to return your collar." Miyuki tilted her chin up and pressed a quick kiss to her lips.

To be honest Miyuki was fucking ecstatic. All his hard work had finally paid off. He wanted to fuck Tonya then and there in celebration. But he recalled the rules well. Both of them had made sure to make this sacred area off limits to any kind of play. Miyuki wasn't even allowed to really touch her. That kiss could've been considered breaking the rules, but Tonya hadn't seemed to mind. If anything, she was enjoying watching him suffer.

"Wait, you already have a collar picked out?" Tonya arched her brow as Miyuki's usually annoying grin appeared on his face.

"You could say I was being hopeful." He shrugged. "We can pick it up later after you drop your truck off at the apartment."

"You just enjoy having me at your mercy any chance you get don't you?" She griped playfully before turning to head out of the office.

"Basically, yes." He chuckled. Miyuki placed a hand on the door to stop her from opening it just yet.

"You better not even think about it." Tonya warned as she kept her eyes forward. She could sense just how close he was to her as she felt Miyuki move her hair to one side.

"Since you won't get your official one till later…." He trailed off as a soft clicking could be heard.

Tonya reached up to feel the braided cord necklace sitting on her neck. She pulled her phone out and turned the camera to front facing to get a good look at it. It was a black, white, and dark red. Her substitute collar she could wear whenever they weren't playing or Miyuki didn't require her to join him at a social outing. It was simple, but the meaning behind it was powerful. Tonya had officially placed herself in the control of Miyuki. Sexually at least.

"I don't know about you, but I want to hurry home." Miyuki whispered in her ear.

"Too bad. I have to restock for tomorrow's practice game." A touch of disappointment could be heard in her tone as Miyuki frowned at her words.

"I thought it was your turn last time?" Of course he would know since Miyuki had spent the better half of the night harassing Tonya during that time.

"I don't trust your two fangirls to do their damn job. I swear I could manage the team better by myself than with those two hanging around." She griped, pushing the door open and heading out of there. For some reason, she was hyperaware of the necklace hanging around her neck and had to resist the urge to not touch it.

"Then I'll never get to see you." Miyuki whined in his typical fashion.

"Miyuki-kun!" On cue the two girls came bouncing through the door at Miyuki.

Tonya rolled her eyes before turning her music on and opening the cabinets so that she could do inventory on what they'd need. Despite their arrangement, having Miyuki flirt in front of her still irritated the girl to no end. She just wished that he would take his fangirls and leave. Her rock music played out of her phone as she began writing down items she'd need to restock in the room. Once that was done she moved to the bags that could be kept in the dugouts and went through them. With that done, she grabbed the crate they used to transport stuff and headed down to the supply room. She didn't mind restocking. It was a relaxing task.

She headed into the stock room and began grabbing what she'd need. She sang along softly to the song playing as she grabbed everything from the shelves. Tonya was so lost in her music that she didn't even hear the door open and close softly. She did hear the click of a lock however. Tonya turned to see Miyuki standing there in his street clothes with a devilish grin on his face. His eyes were smoldering as he slowly sauntered towards her.

"We said the med room and field were off limits. Not the stock room. I believe it's time for a quick lesson before the main event." Miyuki purred softly. "Do you recall the rules of the submissive?"

Tonya almost said something, but then remembered that unless Miyuki directly addressed her she wasn't to answer. She wasn't to look at him unless asked. She wasn't to move until told to do so. All she could do was stand there silently as she dropped her gaze. For some reason, it was hard to disobey Miyuki with the presence he held now. He chuckled lightly before reaching out and tilting her face upwards.

"Good girl. Now how shall you address me? You can answer Tonya." Miyuki slowly trailed his fingers to the makeshift collar, his eyes on fire as he waited to hear that one word that would solidify his dream coming true.

"Master." Tonya said softly. There it was. She was willingly following his lead, but there was a hint of defiance in her eyes. She wanted to talk back. To touch him. To tease him. To kiss him like they had the other night. It was killing her. Which is exactly what Miyuki wanted.

"Not bad for your first trial run. For that, I believe you deserve a reward." He crossed the distance and turned her around so that her ass was facing Miyuki. "You are not allowed to make a sound understood? One peep and you'll face your first punishment later."

That was all the warning Miyuki gave before grabbing her ass and squeezing hard. Tonya bit back her surprise as Miyuki continued to play with her. It wasn't long till he wrapped an arm around her waist and held her against him. While one hand massaged her ass, the other reached out and began rubbing between her legs. Miyuki could feel his need growing the more he watched Tonya struggling to be silent. He'd found out rather quick that she was very vocal about her pleasure. Forcing herself to keep quiet was a hard task for her. Miyuki licked his lips as he watched her body writhe up against him as Tonya slapped a hand over her mouth to keep herself as quiet as possible. With deft fingers, he unbuttoned her pants and slid his fingers inside. She was already soaking wet. Miyuki wanted so badly to just bend her over and take her there. But that wasn't the point of this exercise. He needed to see just how good her self-control was. That, and he was hoping for something else as well. He sped up his fingers inside of her as he moved his hand from her ass to her breasts. Tonya looked over her shoulder at Miyuki. She was biting her lip hard with a look that said she wanted to cuss him out for the torture he was putting her through. Just like everything else, it was better than anything Miyuki could've imagined. She had to be the first submissive to look at him with such defiant eyes. To want to break free and return the favor, but forcing herself to just endure.

'Fuck yes!' Miyuki yelled internally as he could hardly wait till tonight. He sped up his fingers, causing Tonya to trade her hand out for her wrist as she bit down hard. She was close.

Tonya hated how she had to remain quiet. It prolonged her release that much more since her attention was diverted elsewhere. It was maddening that she couldn't just cry out and let the euphoric feeling wash over her. She knew this is what Miyuki had wanted. She could see this was something he craved. To hold her at his mercy as he grew hard against her backside. Tonya wanted to just let her orgasm hit so that she could push Miyuki to the floor and ride him and give him a taste of his own medicine. Her legs were growing weaker by the minute as she struggled to remain standing while staying quiet. Miyuki gave one last hard thrust with his fingers and that was it. Her eyes shot open wide as all strength left her. Miyuki held her against his body, removing his fingers from inside and fixing her pants.

"Care to say anything?" Miyuki offered.

Tonya only had the strength to look up in annoyance at him, but remembered to keep silent. Miyuki smiled in appreciation before leaning over and kissing her softly. He kept a firm grip on her waist till Tonya's strength returned to her legs. She stood up and gave it a minute before trying to move again. She looked up at Miyuki who merely arched a brow before remembering that she should be looking down.

"I'll ignore that slip up since you're still new to this. You did well though. I will be waiting for you back at the apartment." With that, Miyuki left the stock room.

"…Holy shit…" Tonya said once he was gone. She slumped against the shelves as her body gradually began to cool down.

Tonya could see how this lifestyle could get addicting really quickly. Especially with a seasoned dom like Miyuki. But during that little session Tonya had confirmed something she'd always thought about Miyuki. He had a need for control. It was evident enough on the field when he took charge of the pitchers. Even more so just a little while ago. Something had told Tonya that if she'd even made a squeak, Miyuki would've punished her and probably would've enjoyed it. Because he was exerting total control over her.

"I wonder what actually brought him to BDSM." Tonya mused lightly before gathering up her items and heading out of the stockroom.

After restocking both the med room and kits, she headed out of there. Tonya had to struggle not to speed back to the apartment. Miyuki had clearly had a problem when he'd left. Something he was more than likely going to make her take care of. Which meant another round of intense sex. She was glad that she was on the pill so that some rubber wouldn't block any sensation she'd be getting. Tonya smiled like an idiot to herself as she pulled into the underground parking and locked up her truck. She half expected to see Miyuki waiting near his car, but his car was in its spot with no driver in sight. Tonya got into the elevator and headed up to her floor. The door was already unlocked by the time she got there. Again, no Miyuki in sight. But sitting on the table in a beautiful black box with a velvet interior was a choker style necklace. It was two thin bands of gold with a knot at the center with a single diamond within the knot.

"Do you like it?" Miyuki called out, still in the same clothes from earlier, minus his jacket.

"Is that?" Tonya pointed to the beautiful but simple necklace in the box.

"Your collar." He confirmed.

Miyuki reached up and undid her chord collar and placed it on the table. He reached into the box and picked up the stiffer looking piece. Tonya turned around and held her hair out of the way so that Miyuki could secure it. Cold metal touched her neck and sat comfortably against her skin. Tonya slowly turned back to face Miyuki who couldn't help but stare. It wasn't as flashy as past collars he'd gotten previous submissives. It was a simple thing that was a fraction of what he usually paid. But for some reason it had seemed right for Tonya. It looked like it belonged around her neck. With her collar on and shining in all it's glory, all the pieces had finally fallen into place.

"We won't visit the playroom tonight since there's a practice game tomorrow. But you will be out of your clothes in five minutes and on my bed or else." Miyuki growled, tilting Tonya's neck aside so that he could kiss the collar against her skin.

"How about we make it three?" Tonya challenged. He looked up to see her smirking at him out of the corner of her eyes. It had been worth the wait.

* * *

Now I know I said I wouldn't upload as quickly with this story as I have in the past with my others. But I feel I owe you readers an apology for taking so long. Life and school kept me away for a long time. But now I'm finally back! The updates will still take a while, but I am officially back from my minor hiatus. For those of you still hanging around I appreciate you soo much! I hope you enjoyed the chapter as well!


	9. Ch 9 Frustrations

~*Frustrations*~

"Things are going to have to get a lot better before the season opener." Tonya muttered to herself as Inashiro hit a shot between center and left.

This was the second game of the day and already she could see areas that needed big improvement. She only hoped that Kataoka could see them too as she jotted down notes while keeping score for Inashiro. Their manager had fallen ill and since she'd already been assigned to help their team out, Tonya had just volunteered to take score for them as well. She clicked her tongue in annoyance as Furuya walked another batter. He was trying too hard to keep up with the ace of Inashiro. Sawamura was being his usual loud self, but Tonya could tell he was nervous from where she sat. Kawakami and Tanba had taken the first game, so now the first years were getting their chance. But they still had a long way to go.

"What's my pitch count looking like Grey-chan?" Mei asked, pulling off his helmet since the Seido boys had finally gotten the last out.

"You're up to about 65 Narumiya-san. How's your arm feel?" Tonya asked, switching modes and turning her attention to the pitcher before her.

"I can still throw plenty more." He boasted, only to be clonked on the head by Masa.

"He's got at least twenty more and he's done." Masa clarified.

"I would actually say less than that. Your acceleration has slowed down a bit and you're starting to look stiff. Your form is falling apart to be honest." Tonya pointed out. The two boys were surprised by her observations, with the coach merely smiling in response.

"Good eye Grey. I was wondering if you'd catch that or not. This one likes to disobey orders to rest." Kunitomo turned his steely gaze on to Mei who froze up.

"As long as he doesn't push it too much he should be okay. I can look him over once the game is over." Tonya promised, sparing a smile to the coach.

"How about telling me a bit about your batters so that I don't strain myself too much?" Mei tried to charm the girl who flashed him a smirk of her own.

"Now how could you claim being the best southpaw if you take handouts?" She snickered to Mei who didn't know whether he should be taken aback or impressed by her brush off. Masa didn't give him a chance to decide, grabbing his pitcher by his collar and dragging him out to the field.

Tonya absentmindedly reached up and grabbed on to the corded necklace. Her eyes drifted over to the Seido dugout where Miyuki was. For the most part she'd done her job and kept her focus on the games at hand. But every so often her mind would wander back to last night. Miyuki had withheld play that night, but that didn't mean sex hadn't been incredible. He hadn't allowed her to top as much and still exerted some of his dom side, but otherwise it was just like all the times before. Amazing rounds that left her breathless and unable to move. She couldn't imagine trying to be a dom after last night. Sure, she still liked a fair amount of control and fight during sex. Last night though….that had been something different. It had been the thing she'd been looking for that all the others had come up short on. Miyuki had given her a small taste of what was to come. She could hardly wait for a full play session.

'Too bad I probably can't get in a quickie before work tonight.' Tonya pouted to herself as Miyuki stepped up to the batter's box.

Naturally his fan club had come to cheer him on. The practice games were open to the public. The girls squealed with delight when Miyuki hit a shot over first base and got a double off it. A smug smirk crossed Tonya's face as she let her collar fall back against her skin. While their presence still annoyed her to no end, it pleased Tonya to know that they'd never get to experience what she had. There was still a small part of her waiting for Miyuki to just say it was all a game and kick her to the curb. She looked up from the score book and made eye contact with Miyuki from second base. Something told her that he wouldn't be willing to let her go anytime soon. Which was fine with Tonya. Miyuki was her drug of choice and she wasn't done getting her fix.

It was a fairly good game with Inashiro coming out on top this time. Tonya put away her notes to pass off to her instructor. He would decide whether they would get passed on to Kataoka or not. Not like it mattered to Tonya. She enjoyed the process of watching and finding ways to help the guys improve their game. Even if she was helping the enemy this time. She checked the boys seeking her advice one by one, the last one being Mei.

"Shoe off now." She commanded after she'd looked over his shoulder, digging through her bag for the items she'd need.

"Huh?" Mei cocked his head at the girl who motioned for him to sit. He'd been reaching for his shirt to pull it off when she'd given him the order.

"I saw that slight tweak at the end. You stepped wrong fielding that ball. Let me take a look at it before it starts to swell." Tonya smiled softly as Mei quickly got with the program.

"Oh? So I was right." Miyuki's voice called out from the dugout entrance.

"She's just being cautious Kazuya! Isn't that right Grey-chan?" Mei smiled sweetly at the girl who kept her eyes on his ankle.

Tonya ignored the two boys as she worked over Mei's ankle. It was a minor sprain at best, but she would leave that for their team trainer to decide. The best she could do was put some cold spray on and wrap the ankle to provide light compression. Once that was done she looked over Mei's shoulder as promised. She tuned the two boys out as she worked over Mei's shoulder before nodding in satisfaction. She knelt down to pack up any loose gear and stood up. Tonya felt a slight catch in her left knee, causing her to grab on to the bench beside her in order to help support her. This didn't escape either boys' notice as Miyuki rushed to her side.

"Are you okay?" He glanced over the girl with concerned eyes while helping her to the bench.

"Yeah I'll be fine. My knee just got a little stiff is all." Tonya waved off his worry, reaching for the bag and dragging it towards her to finish packing up.

"I'm glad you're okay. I hope we didn't ask too much of you today." Mei, always the charmer, gave Tonya his best smile before taking a step towards her.

"No. You guys are actually easier to handle than them." She motioned to Miyuki with her head before standing up.

"Ouch. Not jumping ship on us are you?" Miyuki said playfully. He wrapped an arm around Tonya's shoulder as the girl just eyed his arm in annoyance.

"We'll gladly take her from you if you'd like?" Mei joked, locking eyes with Miyuki.

"Just try." Miyuki dared. He secured his grip on Tonya who could feel his dom side coming out.

"Girls, you're both pretty. Now, if you'll excuse me…." Tonya freed herself from Miyuki's grip before things could get out of hand.

Did Miyuki know what his touch did to her anymore? Even just a casual arm slung around her shoulders was enough to send her mind down a dark path. Tonya headed back underneath where cool air hit her face. It cleared her mind and allowed her to focus back on what she was supposed to be doing. Once she'd returned the pack to the med room, she took her notes to her instructor. After that she was dismissed for the day.

"Tonya." She stopped upon hearing that voice.

"What? Is this about Narumiya? Because you can't use that against me." Tonya sighed, looking over her shoulder to see the already changed boy staring at her.

"Your knee. Is it from last night?" Miyuki questioned. His gaze never left her and he was once again being unusually worried over someone he was just having super hot kinky sex with.

"It's fine. Just an old injury flaring up. It was disclosed in the paperwork remember?" She didn't wish to talk about this now or ever for that matter. Sharing a part of her past meant she was beginning to trust Miyuki. And that would be a bad thing. "And no, it wasn't from last night."

"You still won't tell me, will you?" He asked as he caught up to Tonya and walking side by side with her while appearing casual.

"Nope. It's not something you need to know about." She said firmly. Miyuki could see a hardness creeping into her eyes and didn't wish to push the subject any further. It was a delicate dance he was doing with Tonya. She wasn't smitten with him like his past submissives had been. If he pushed too hard she wouldn't hesitate in leaving.

"You do know it's my job as your dom to take care of you right? That's part of the contract as well." Miyuki simply stated it as a fact. He wouldn't pry, but he wished she would talk about her problems with him.

"You're doing a good job so far. I have a free place to live, amazing sex, I'm saving money, and I have a quiet place to focus on my studies in instead of trying to share the library with other students. And if you so much as mention my truck again then I will book extra shifts at the club. Punishment be damned." Tonya warned the sneaky megane. "I still can't believe how stupidly rich you are."

"It has its perks. More drawbacks than anything, but you make the best of it." Miyuki shrugged in indifference.

"So what do your parents dabble in that you have all this extra cash lying around?" Tonya ventured, looking up to see Miyuki tense up.

"What were you saying about need to know?" He arched a brow at the girl who held her hands up in peace.

"Fine, fine. I'm working tonight just so you know." She called over her shoulder as she veered off towards her truck.

Miyuki watched her hop in her vehicle and leave. He wished that she would just cooperate a little. He wasn't a fool. He knew why Tonya refused to just accept the lavish lifestyle presented to her. She didn't want to give him anymore control than she already had. More than once Miyuki had suggested she quit her job, that he let her get her a new vehicle, that he be allowed to spoil her. Tonya's guard was still up. She didn't trust him anymore than need be. It's why she kept her past a secret. It's why she didn't want any help than what she was already getting from him. Should something go wrong, Tonya would have no reason to not pick her shit up and leave. She wouldn't be indebted to Miyuki. There would be nothing to return except an apartment key.

'Is this how the others felt with me?' Miyuki thought back on his past relationships.

Many times girls had wanted to know more about Miyuki. They'd hoped to be more with him. The minute that they even began to fall for Miyuki he would end things. It's why he preferred a no strings contract type of relationship. No emotions, no ties, none of the messiness of a breakup. Miyuki needed control. In a normal relationship, he didn't have that control. And there was only so much control he could exert over Tonya. He couldn't force her to reveal her hidden secrets. Which normally wouldn't bother him….if it was anyone but Tonya.

'What is she doing to me?' He ran his fingers through his hair before heading back to the dorms. There would be a meeting about today's games and he had to turn his attention elsewhere. Later, he could deal with his current predicament.

_._._

"You dirty whore." Sanada teased Tonya who was relaxing upstairs on her break with him.

"Yeah, yeah. But it's totally worth it." She flipped her hair over her shoulder, showing off her collar in the flashing lights.

"As long as your happy. He's treating you good I suppose?" Sanada asked. He draped his arm around her shoulders and pulled the girl towards him.

"Yeah. We still technically haven't had an actual session, but I get the gist of it. I can see now why time apart is necessary. It's very addicting." Tonya groaned into her friend's shirt as he stroked her shoulder in a comforting way.

"I actually meant in the other sense, but it's nice to know you're getting your needs met." Sanada teased lightly as he poked her in the cheek.

"There's only one sense Shunpei. He doesn't need to know the rest. Letting him in means getting attached. Which is something that's not going to happen." Tonya huffed. She sat up, crossing her arms and legs.

"Tonya-chan…." The girl picked her head up to see a teary eyed Raichi. He flung himself at the girl while laughing in joy. "You're like me!"

"Something tells me she's not as obedient as you." Sanada muttered more to himself than anything.

"Wait….if you're like me…." Raichi swallowed hard before turning to Sanada who grinned mischievously.

"No Raichi, I'm not going to be a part of a group play. That was specifically outlined in the contract." Tonya shot Sanada a look before grabbing the younger boy by his wrist. "Come on. Let's go dance."

Tonya dragged Raichi to the floor and one of the bigger dance platforms. The dancer on their quickly let her take over as the two cut loose. This was why Tonya loved her job. She didn't have to think, just react to the music. A smile crossed her face as Raichi got brave and placed his hands on her hips. Tonya remembered when Sanada had first introduced Raichi to her. The boy had been nothing but a bundle of nerves. He was finally coming out of his shell thanks to Sanada. As much as she wished she could have a relationship like those two, Tonya knew it wouldn't happen. Both her and Miyuki were only using each other. Miyuki didn't get close to people and Tonya didn't want to rely on someone who was only going to trade her out once he got bored. There was no point in hoping for what couldn't happen. So, she let her stress and worries go as she danced to the pulsing music around her. It wasn't long before Sanada came and stole Raichi to dance with himself, leaving Tonya alone on the platform. It was now when she really cut loose as the beat of the song picked up.

Watching from afar was Miyuki. He'd shown up a little while ago and had stayed near the bottom bar. While he wanted to go up to Tonya and pull her towards him, he also needed to know exactly what his deal was with her. Why did it bother him so much that Tonya didn't want anything more than sex from him? It's all he'd ever wished for from those that had come before the feisty brunette. No emotions, no attachment, just sex. Now that he had what should be his ideal submissive, he was greatly annoyed. Sure, the two got along better now, but that was only because of the contract binding them together. If Miyuki hadn't pursued her, Tonya would've remained at arm's length with him. She would've gone on with life without a care in the world. The only time he would cross her mind would be when they had to interact at practice. Even now he wondered if he crossed her mind as a fast song played and Tonya sped up her dancing. That carefree smile on her face as those around her stared on. A few guys staring for too long.

'She's not your girlfriend. Just your submissive. She won't wander. I know that much. She's not even paying them any mind. So why is it so irritating?' Miyuki clenched his teeth as he dug his nails into his crossed arms.

He knew why the girl irritated and infatuated him so much. Tonya couldn't be controlled. Not entirely. She was like the wolf tattoed on her ribs. She could run with another, but was just as content on being alone. Miyuki was so used to constantly being wanted, needed, desired, and loving the control that came with those that threw themselves at his feet. But not this one. Tonya wanted him, she desired him, but she damn sure didn't need him. That lack of total undeniable control is what kept Tonya a constant presence in his mind. Especially since his private life was one of the few things he still had control over.

"Damn her." Miyuki gritted his teeth before slamming a shot.

He watched as Tonya hopped on to Sanada's back so that he could carry her upstairs. She was a waitress tonight, but was allowed to trade off to dance every so often when her section slowed down. Sanada carried her up the stairs and to his usual spot. Raichi sat on one side and acted as a leaning post as Sanada began to rub her left knee. Again, Miyuki wondered what their past was and what had happened to Tonya's knee. There were so many things he wanted to know about her. So many questions he wanted to ask and knew he'd never get an answer in return. It was very unlike Miyuki. And he hated it.

"What the hell is she doing to me?" Miyuki asked himself.

* * *

As we can see, our dom is having a bit of an issue with his new submissive. And I'm sure many of you can see how this is already going but fear not! I shall keep it interesting and do my best to throw a twist in there like I always do. Not gonna say too much since I'm in the middle of school once again. But I hope you all enjoyed and stay tuned for the next update!


	10. Ch 10 Playtime

~*Playtime*~

Tonya couldn't believe the adrenaline she felt rushing through her system at the moment. The lights were dimmed, she was kneeling on a huge pillow in nothing but her bra and underwear, and the room was perfectly quiet. She kept her head tilted down as she waited for Miyuki. Tonight would be their first official play session. The anticipation was killing her. So far, she'd been waiting for almost five minutes now in the same position. Her left knee was beginning to hurt, but she wouldn't move. Tonight, she belonged to Miyuki. Which meant if she did anything to irk him she was subject to punishment. Not exactly the way she wanted to start of their first session.

"Good girl." Miyuki's voice suddenly broke the silence. Tonya twitched, but she kept her head down. How had Miyuki been able to move so silently? She hadn't even heard the door open or close. "You may look up."

At the command, she looked up. Miyuki was in full dom mode tonight. There was a dark, almost predatory air hanging around him. He had contacts in so that his glasses wouldn't get in the way of their play. Holy hell did he look good without glasses. Miyuki was in nothing but a dark pair of comfortable jeans that she was pretty sure he had nothing else on underneath. It was almost like he was a different person. There was the playful Miyuki she knew and drove her nuts, and then there was this sexual predator just waiting to lay claim to her. Tonya swallowed hard as she awaited his next command from where she sat.

"Stand up." Miyuki commanded in that deep tone of his. He moved towards her and it took all Tonya had not to reach out and touch him. "Hmm….Lace? Were you secretly hoping that today would be the day? Or do you always wear such sexy underwear, hoping someone will see you in it?"

Tonya opened her mouth to fire off a smartass remark, but quickly shut it. She gritted her teeth at Miyuki who was enjoying her silence very much. He reached out and lightly traced her skin near her collar. She closed her eyes at the slight contact as Miyuki's hand came to a stop at the back of her neck. She could feel his fingertips lightly on her skin as they laced and unlaced between her long strands of hair. Tonya opened her eyes to see Miyuki debating on whether he wanted to pull her hair roughly or not. He finally pulled his fingers free, leaving the skin he'd touched wanting his heat again already.

"I'm glad you stopped yourself. I didn't want to have to punish you on our first night in here." Miyuki purred in satisfaction. He leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips. "Come."

Tonya trailed behind Miyuki as he led her towards the bed. He motioned for her to sit as he turned to the stereo beside the bed. Music began to play as Tonya awaited Miyuki's orders. The man was quiet as he prepared something. A smirk played on his lips as he glanced to where Tonya sat. Not being able to speak, coupled with the anticipation of what he was planning was killing her. And he was loving it. He faced her with rope cuffs in his hand. The girl just stared at the intimidating rope, swallowing hard as she wondered what Miyuki was going to use it for. Before she got her explanation, Miyuki motioned with his eyes to her garments. Not needing to be told what he wanted, Tonya stripped. Taking her sweet time as her finger tips traced over her skin slowly and deliberately. She reached behind and undid the snap on her bra before removing it achingly slow. She repeated the process with her underwear, leaving the matching set on the floor near her.

"Extend your hands towards me. Wrists together." Miyuki ordered. Tonya did as she was asked, holding her wrists together out towards Miyuki. He quickly secured the cuffs around her wrists and stepped back. "How do they feel? You may speak."

"Kind of tight. But not unbearable." Tonya answered, giving the cuffs an experimental tug.

"Good. Because I want you fighting against those cuffs by the time I'm done with you." Miyuki smirked. She swallowed hard, her mind running a million miles a minute as she tried to imagine what he had in mind. "First though….let's put that pretty mouth of yours to work."

Miyuki unzipped his pants and allowed them to slide ever so slowly down his hips just enough to free himself. Tonya could swear he designed those pants to do that. She licked her lips as she slid off the bed and knelt before Miyuki. She brought both her hands up and placed one on his hip while the other gripped his cock. Tonya glanced up to see Miyuki watching her with excitement in his eyes, even if his face didn't betray anything. He nodded for her to continue as she brought her lips to the tip. Without breaking eye contact, she opened her mouth and slowly took his full member in her mouth. It was a challenge not to gag as she held it there, watching his face for a crack in that mask. His eyes clouded as he bit the inside of his cheek. That was all the incentive she needed to move her mouth. Her rhythm was slow at first as she took her time. What she didn't take in her, Tonya massaged with her hands. She gently twisted and pumped the base of his cock while her other hand cupped and played with his balls. It was then she heard a soft 'fuck' escape his lips. The girl smirked to herself before speeding up and pulling more from her bag of tricks. Miyuki knew she was good. But to have her be this good under his control? Especially with her collar gleaming in the light as it did? It was a whole other level of ecstasy for him.

"Enough." Miyuki commanded as Tonya removed her lips from his cock. She tilted her head in curiosity as Miyuki pulled her up to her feet. She'd mentally prepared herself for him to cum in her mouth. It was what she'd read in the dom sub books Sanada had suggested for her. So why had he stopped her? "You must tell me some time where you learned to suck someone off like that. For now, bed."

Doing as she was told, she moved back to the bed. The minute she turned to face him, Miyuki was on her. He pushed her back into the bed with one hand while the other grabbed the rope around her wrists and attached it to something above her head. Tonya glanced up to see a small hook holding her arms in place. She looked back to Miyuki who had a dark glint to his eyes as he stepped up beside the bed.

"I must say, I'm rather enjoying seeing you like this. Splayed out for me to see. Bound by my rope, on my bed, wearing my collar. It's a sight I thought I'd never get to see." Miyuki purred softly as his hands traced over her bare flesh. "Tell me Tonya…who do you belong to?"

"You. Master." Tonya said softly as she held eye contact with Miyuki.

"That's my girl." He smirked before plunging a finger between her legs.

The sudden intrusion took Tonya by surprise. She couldn't help the slight gasp she let out as Miyuki's fingers went to work. It never failed to please him whenever he watched the girl squirming underneath him by his touch. Tonya was doing her best to suppress her moans as she bit her lip. When he added a third to the two already inside her, that's when she couldn't stay silent no more. The girl began writhing as Miyuki picked up pace. She didn't know how he was pumping three fingers inside her while stroking her clit with his thumb. All she knew was that it was too much stimulation too fast as she felt herself growing light headed.

"Close your legs and you'll be punished." Miyuki warned when he felt her trying to stop his assault on her vagina.

Her moans gradually grew louder as Miyuki watched her with hungry eyes. Tonya was doing her best to hang in there. Her eyes were glazed over and he knew that if he wanted, he could push her over the edge then and there. But where would the fun in that be? He pulled his hand free, admiring how wet they were while the brunette on the bed struggled to catch her breath.

"I did say I wouldn't be too rough till you got the hang of things. However, there are different methods of torture that don't include physical pain. Such as right now…." Miyuki rubbed his fingers together as he looked down at the lustful girl splayed out on the bed.

He could guess what she wanted to say. He could see it in her eyes. But the desire to keep going with the play was too strong. So Tonya settled for the next best thing. She stuck her tongue out at him. She knew it could very well get her punished, but she could read Miyuki just as well as he could read her. He enjoyed a little bit of a fight. A bit of resistance. It was why the two had been drawn together. That would never fully go away.

"I see I'm going to have to occupy that mouth of yours again." Miyuki snickered.

He raised his still slick fingers to her mouth. She opened up wide and took all three fingers in her mouth. Reminding Miyuki yet again how talented she was with her tongue. He should've just let her finish him with her mouth. He watched as she pulled against the ropes in an attempt to take more of his fingers in her mouth. Eagerly licking each one clean as she struggled to get closer to Miyuki. To have him know how hot and bothered she was. To want him inside her and fucking her senseless. She wanted him to know that as long as she wore his collar, she would do what it took to get her way and please him.

"Greedy aren't we?" Miyuki snickered as he crawled on to the bed while Tonya kept herself occupied with his fingers. She barely had a chance to register what was going on as Miyuki pulled his fingers free, grabbed both her legs and raised them on to his shoulder, and pushed into her hard.

"Oh fuck me!" Tonya screamed unintentionally. It was then she realized she wasn't supposed to speak as she looked up at a smirking Miyuki.

"If you insist." He chuckled deeply.

Miyuki wasted no time in thrusting hard and deep into the girl beneath him. This caused Tonya to increase in volume as that lustful gaze took over her eyes once more. She pulled against the restraints hard, arching her back as he began picking up speed. Once he hit the sweet spot though, Tonya didn't hesitate in letting him now. A mixture of screaming with 'right there's' and 'fuck yes' left the girl barely able to breathe. Miyuki raised up a bit more, bending her legs up near her head as the angle changed. Things just got a whole lot more intense. Tonya was somehow able to maintain eye contact with Miyuki during it all. Only breaking it when he pushed harder than normal in her.

"Oh? Is there something you'd like me to do to you?" Miyuki taunted as he moved painfully slow now. Seeing wanting look in her eyes. "Speak."

"B...Bi….Bite me." Tonya whispered softly as she turned her head to the side to expose her neck. That had always been her signal during their normal sessions. "Please Master."

"Since you've been such a good girl tonight…" Miyuki's eyes grew dark as he felt himself grow more excited.

He reached up and undid the hook holding her prisoner. He pulled Tonya up into a sitting position and motioned for her to turn around. He looped her still bound wrists over his head as he pushed back inside her. Miyuki moved her hair to the side and licked a line from her neck to the small dip that led to her shoulders. She'd asked to be bitten. The girl would get her wish. Miyuki bit down and thrusted hard together. He could feel Tonya tighten up below as she was left speechless. Miyuki held firm as he began to move again while biting her once more. He smacked her ass on the opposite side, eliciting her to tighten up again while his free hand toyed with her breasts. Miyuki had drug this out long enough. While he knew they both had stamina to spare, he knew Tonya's body would be sore and need rest. He gave her ass a few more smacks.

"Who do you belong to?" Miyuki grunted as he gripped her hips hard and moved even faster, coming to his climax.

"Y-You Master!" Tonya screamed out as the two finished at the same time.

_._._

"How do you feel?" Miyuki asked, gently rubbing her sore body as they sat in his giant tub together surrounded by bubbles.

After freeing Tonya from her bonds, he'd laid her out on the bed to relax while retreating to his own room. Miyuki had started a warm bath and added muscle relaxing bubble bath he used after a hard practice. Once the water was filled up, he'd gone back and retrieved the limp girl and carried her to his bathroom. He sat her on the edge of the tub and removed her collar before helping her inside. Miyuki had crawled in after her and had pulled her on to his lap so that she could properly relax her worn body.

"Ow and wow." Tonya smiled dumbly as she relaxed back into her human cushion. Once the collar came off her neck she was free to speak as she wished.

"Guess it's a good thing I stopped when I did. I think this one will leave a mark." Miyuki gently touched one of the more tender bite marks. In total there were five.

"As long as it can be covered I could care less." Tonya waved off as she glanced up at Miyuki. "Is it always that amazing?"

"It can be. And we haven't even really gotten to any of the fun parts yet." He felt her shiver in anticipation as that dumb look crossed her face once more. "We'll need to build up to it though. I don't want your body breaking down on me."

"It's definitely more intense." Tonya rested her head in the crook of Miyuki's neck as he moved from her arms to her wrists.

"Don't worry, we have time." Miyuki promised. "For your first time however, you did better than expected."

"Yay me." Tonya said half heartedly, starting to grow light headed again from the steam.

"Don't fall asleep yet. I still have something to show you." Miyuki chuckled lightly, gently biting her ear to wake her up before helping her to stand.

Tonya sat on the edge of the tub, watching Miyuki's toned body wander around the huge bathroom. He grabbed two towels down and handed one to Tonya. She stood and wrapped it around her body before following Miyuki back to his room. He opened his huge walk in closet and ducked into the back. Tonya stayed near the entrance, admiring the neatness of the closet while Miyuki grabbed whatever he wanted to show her. Miyuki walked past her and hung something covered in beige plastic on the door. He unzipped the package and pulled out a gorgeous looking dark blue chiffon dress. It had a beautiful sweet heart pleated neck line. Tonya could tell it was a figure hugging dress till just past the hips. Most of the skirt was layerd chiffon, with a small portion on the right side that was see through clear up to her hip. The lace was adorned with a few silver flowers and crystals, but it wasn't too over the top.

"Miyuki, it's beautiful. But why?" Tonya asked as she ran her hand over what she knew was a really expensive dress.

"I have an event that I need to attend. And I don't plan on attending alone." Miyuki said in his usual playful tone.

"I'm surprised you didn't pick matching heels. Is the one thing you didn't know about me my shoe size?" Tonya asked just as playfully as she turned to face him.

"No. I just figured I'd let you pick them. With…" He motioned to her knee.

"You don't forget any little detail do you?" Tonya grinned, walking over and placing her hands on his chest.

"I try not to." He wrapped his own arms around her waist and pulled her tightly to him. "I suggest making those heels as comfortable as possible. It's not hard to get that skirt up should I get bored."

"Sounds like fun." She giggled lowly before tiptoeing up and kissing Miyuki. Despite her sore and aching body, she would rest later. Right now, Tonya just wanted to indulge herself in the drug that was Miyuki Kazuya.

* * *

Sorry everyone. In the final phase of school and all my stories had to take a back seat for a time. But I'm pleased to see people enjoying the story so much! I will keep trying to update as soon as possible so I hope you all stick around till the end!


	11. Ch 11 Learning More

Hello all! Sorry for being gone for so long! I literally have a jacked up nerve in my hand which left me unable to do anything for the longest time. It's still messed up and has basically made it to where I haven't wanted to touch my computer in a very long time. *glares at wrist*. However I am done with school and should be a functioning adult before long. Plus I found my motivation to pull myself out of the slump I was in and to pick up my stories that I felt soo bad for abandoning for so long! But enough about me. You didn't come here to hear me rant, you came for the update! I hope you enjoy!

~*Learning More*~

"Quit being such a stick in the mud Miyuki!" Jun cackled as he pulled into a parking space in the huge lot.

'Why of all nights did she have to be busy?' Miyuki thought to himself while climbing out of the car.

The last weekend had been amazing. Far beyond what Miyuki had expected from Tonya. He could hardly wait till the next time he got to play with her. Suddenly a week apart seemed so long despite their daily meetings at practice. He'd planned on dropping by that night to surprise her, only to be stopped by Kuramochi. He'd dropped the bomb that Tonya had made mention that she would be out that evening. Count on the shortstop to ruin his mood. And upon seeing Miyuki in a sour mood, he'd been invited out by a few of the upper classmen to check out some local games going on that night. With nothing better to do, Miyuki had agreed on going.

The man looked around for the first time since he'd gotten out of the car. He was surprised to see them at a complex. A softball one at that. He'd heard of tournaments of all kinds being held at this complex. And when it wasn't used for big tournaments, it was in use for local teams. Miyuki scoffed at those playing the current sport. Slowpitch. To him it just seemed like people trying to hold on to their glory days or for those who couldn't cut it playing college ball. Anyone could hit a slow moving ball. It didn't take much skill.

"Come on Grey it's all you baby!" Miyuki's head snapped up when he heard that last name.

He could swear he was hearing things as Miyuki stopped and listened once more. He heard the name called again as he trailed off to the field he'd heard the name called from. Standing in the batter's box sporting a nice looking black and red jersey with long black pants was Tonya. Even her jersey had her last name on it as she set herself up and got ready for the pitch. Miyuki could hardly believe that the very person he'd been wishing to see was standing in the batter's box now. Curiosity got the better of him as he leaned on the fence and watched the pitch. It was achingly slow for him. But for the brunette, she timed it just right and pulled the ball hard. It went whizzing down the line and was called fair as she took off around the bases. Miyuki was amazed by her speed as Tonya took first and second by the time the left fielder had gotten the ball. The fielder gunned the ball back in as Tonya didn't hesitate in sliding into the base.

"Safe!" the umpire called as the red and black team let out cheers for the girl.

Now Miyuki was really curious. He stayed on his spot on the fence watching the game play out. Despite the speed of the pitch, the balls still flew through the field hard and were thrown just as hard. And some of the women playing were big and strong. More than once he saw players from each team either hit the fence on a line drive or blast it over. Miyuki glanced over to the field behind him and saw a drastic difference in skill. They were just beginners who didn't have as much power or skill as the field Tonya was playing on. She was on a competitive team.

"This would explain how she knows so much. The sports aren't that much different really. I wonder if this is how she injured her knee as well?" Miyuki asked himself out loud as he continued to watch the game.

Tonya's team got to bat once more before ball game was called due to her team run ruling the other team. They shook hands out in the middle before returning to gather their equipment. It was then Miyuki wandered down the fence to the dugout. He smirked to himself as he waited for Tonya to come out and get her things, hovering just behind her.

"Tonya, you have a visitor." A red headed girl called out to her teammate. The girl turned and let out a squeak upon seeing Miyuki so close.

"Damnit Miyuki! Don't do that! And how in the hell did you find out I was here?" Tonya growled at the boy who just chuckled.

"Happy coincidence. When you said you were busy, Jun convinced me to come out and take in some games. I must say I'm glad I did." He snickered lightly as the girl grabbed her gear and moved to the bleachers.

"Guess my secret's out. So, what do you want to know?" Tonya asked as she put her bag near her feet and began digging around.

"I'm curious is all. I've never actually sat around and watched slowpitch. What's it like?" Miyuki glanced over to see her pull out the chorded necklace he'd given her. He'd be lying if he said he didn't get just the tad bit excited upon seeing her put it on.

"It's not much different than baseball. The ball is a bit bigger, you can't steal, fields are only about 300 ft. deep, and we use composite bats vs. metal or wooden. But it's still fun. Especially in C league." Tonya grinned as she turned her attention to the game about to begin.

"'C league **'**?" Miyuki scooted a bit closer to her to hear her better over the noise.

"Yeah. The leagues are broken up here so that it's a bit more even. There's E, which is the beginners. D is for those who are somewhat competitive but casual. Then you've got C where I play and we tend to be much more polished. There's also A and B league players but they tend to travel around more and they take it way to seriously. I like to play competitively, but still have fun. My super competitive days are over." She grinned as she watched a bang bang play take place.

"And your knee?" Miyuki gently placed a hand on her left leg, feeling her tense up under his touch.

"It's okay. Still gives me problems but I'll be fine. I have a sleeve on to help keep the pain in check, but I'll need to ice it later on. I got a good workout at short stop tonight." She motioned over her dirty uniform. Clearly she'd been diving around out on the field before he'd gotten there.

"Miyuki! There you are! Oh, hey Grey-chan." Kawakami called out when he'd spotted the two on the bleachers near each other.

"I knew you played every so often with the throw together players on campus. I didn't know you played for a league team too. No wonder you actually know what you're talking about when you're out there with us." Kuramochi joked as he hopped on to the bleachers and sat on her other side.

"Her uniform is dirtier than I've seen yours in a while, and you both play the same position." Miyuki tacked on, causing the boy to balk.

"I'm guessing you have another game if you're still waiting around?" Jun asked as he and Kawakami joined them.

"Yeah. After this one." Tonya motioned to the game currently playing on the field now.

"Tonya! Damn, nice harem you got going on." The same red head from earlier called out. She had short spiky hair and stood taller than the brunette wedged between Miyuki and Kuramochi.

"These are just guys from the team I'm a trainer with. Guys this is Minako Riko. She's our third baseman." Tonya introduced as the red head squeezed in on the bleachers.

"I thought you kept school and ball separate for this reason?" Riko asked, narrowing her eyes at her teammate.

"I tried. Happy coincidence apparently." Tonya shrugged as they all turned back to the game.

Conversation flowed naturally as Miyuki got to see yet another side of Tonya. Sports was definitely her forte. He didn't even have the heart to mess with her as she talked. Her face seemed to just light up as she talked about playing, the tournaments they had planned, and the upcoming start of the baseball season with the guys. Before long she had to head back on to the field to play her last game. Miyuki opted for standing near the dugout once more to get a clear view of the field, but more importantly so he could watch Tonya.

The same pull that had originally drawn Miyuki to Tonya flared to life as he watched her play on the field. She talked loudly to her teammates, was able to bait runners into outs, had quite the range when chasing down fly balls, and had an arm to gun most runners down should they try and run on her. Not to mention her batting skills. She wasn't the strongest hitter, but she knew where to place the ball to move runners around. If Miyuki didn't already have some kind of claim on her, that night would've dammed sure tried his hardest to get her attention.

"Guess you're going to need a bath when you get back huh?" Miyuki teased, motioning to her dirty clad uniform as she changed from her turf shoes to sandals.

"Yeah. I stink bad." Tonya wrinkled her nose up as she grabbed her bag and tossed it over her shoulder. "Ow!"

Tonya hissed just loud enough for Miyuki to hear. He looked over to see her favoring the left leg again. Without a word, he grabbed Tonya's bag off her shoulder put it on the ground. He dug through the top pocket and pulled her phone, keys, and necklace out before zipping the bag back up and putting it on his back. Miyuki shot her a look, daring her to argue with him as his dom side started to come out. Tonya rolled her eyes, but didn't fight him regardless.

"Miyuki, where are you going?" Jun called out when he saw the two diverting off to a different direction.

"I'm taking gimpy back home. She tweaked her knee in that last game. I'm gonna make sure our trainer practices what she preaches. I'll be back later don't worry." Miyuki called over his shoulder before catching up to Tonya.

"You just wanna watch me suffer don't you?" Tonya asked as she glanced up at him.

"A little." Miyuki admitted. He saw the truck in the second row of the parking lot and clicked the unlock button before tossing her stuff in the back.

"Say anything negative about my truck…." She threatened as Miyuki fired the vehicle up.

"I'll behave for now." Miyuki promised as he pulled out of there and headed back to the apartment complex.

The drive back was quiet for the most part. Tonya had to admit she was impressed. Miyuki kept his comments to himself, nodded along with her music, and even let her use the jacket he'd been wearing as rest to prop her knee up. She couldn't help the small smile forming on her face as they pulled into the parking lot underneath the complex.

"I still think you'd benefit from a new vehicle." Miyuki finally said as he shut the truck off.

"You're giving me a place to live. Don't push it." Tonya warned as she slid herself out and back on to her feet. "My equipment stays here."

"Got it." Miyuki left her gear in the truck and headed over to give her support should she start to stumble with her gimp.

Tonya could see the question burning in his eyes. He wanted to know how she'd injured herself. She sighed internally to herself as she leaned into Miyuki upon entering the elevator. She felt an arm wrap around her to help stabilize her as the elevator began to move. She still didn't feel like she could trust him. But Miyuki had done quite a bit for her since she'd discovered his secret. Above and beyond actually. Not counting the whole dom/sub thing, she found she didn't mind his company. Even before they'd started sharing an apartment she hadn't minded Miyuki's company. Just the company that tended to find him.

'It has been about a month and a half now. I guess I could give him a bone and see where it goes.' Tonya thought to herself as the elevator door opened and they stepped off.

"Grab me the ice pack from the freezer please." Tonya called out as she pulled off her jersey and flung it on the couch she was heading for.

"So, how badly did you over do it?" Miyuki asked once he'd grabbed the ice pack and headed back to the couch where she was now missing her pants. She was currently sitting in just her sports bra and spandex shorts.

"It's pretty swollen but not too bad. I'll just drug myself up tonight. No class tomorrow." Tonya said as Miyuki grabbed a pillow and wrapped the ice pack up in a towel before letting her place her leg on it. "And you were right. It's an old injury from high school."

"How?" Miyuki asked nonchalantly. He clicked the TV on, trying to appear indifferent. But his eyes couldn't fool her. She'd seen them widen in surprise upon gifting him with this small bit of information.

"I used to be a pitcher/shortstop for my team fastpitch club. I already had bad joints growing up, but I twisted too hard during one hit and continued playing on it till I tore something. Still gives me problems from time to time." Tonya explained lightly.

That small explanation caused Miyuki to flash back to around the time he'd first met Tonya when she'd first joined the team. He'd taken a hard shot during a game due to a guy practically tackling him at the plate. Two weeks he'd done his mandatory rest, but after that he'd gotten back into the swing of things. Or tried to. Most days after practice he'd be in so much pain he'd have to sneak off alone in order to just give himself a reprieve. It had been then Tonya had found him doubled over in the medicine room holding his side. Her eyes had gone wide upon seeing the nasty bruise on his side since he'd had his jersey open. The girl had taken off, leaving Miyuki to realize he'd be ratted out in no time. To his surprise, Tonya had come back with a roll of kinesiotape in her hands and had motioned to Miyuki to move to the furthest possible table. She'd basically chewed him out, calling him a dumbass for continuing to play in the condition he was it, but she'd helped him all the same. She'd even gone as far as to tell him to come see her should he need her to retape him. That had been what had caused Miyuki to continuously seek the girl out before him. He'd known then that unlike the other girls he'd ever met, she knew an athlete's heart. She knew how it felt to be benched even for a short time. It was why she was constantly chewing on anyone from the team when they got hurt and didn't report to the medicine room to get checked. Tonya knew the consequences of pushing it too far and she didn't want anyone else to experience it.

"How bad?" Miyuki finally spoke up, turning to face Tonya who was resting her head on her fist.

"Bad enough to shut down my softball career for two years." Was all she would say.

The timer went off then. Miyuki got the ice pack off and placed it back in the freezer. He turned to look at Tonya who was casually lounging on her back now. Just the little bit of information she'd shared had caused Miyuki to look at her so differently now. He couldn't help himself as he walked over, picked Tonya up, and cradled her in his lap. He moved a throw pillow over to give her something to rest her knee on while holding her in his arms.

"What are you doing?" Tonya narrowed her eyes in suspicion as Miyuki pulled his phone out and sent a quick txt.

"Letting Kuramochi know to tell the others that I just went home since I was on that side of town." Miyuki tossed his phone on the coffee table and just left it there.

"You do know nothing is happening tonight right?" Tonya glanced back up at the megane who smirked in that usual annoying way.

"I know. Doesn't mean I can't just enjoy a night like this." Miyuki tightened his grip around her waist before settling in and watching whatever was on TV.

Tonya had to admit, she was surprised. The only kind of contact she'd had with Miyuki had been of the sexual nature. So to have him actually sit there, cuddling with her, she couldn't help but wonder if there was some kind of catch that he would enact later on. For now though, all she knew was that he made for a good body pillow and she was comfortable. It wasn't long before she felt herself falling asleep in his arms.

Miyuki glanced down upon feeling her head loll against his neck. Tonya was dozing peacefully in his arms. It was yet another side he'd gotten to see. He couldn't help himself as he gently brushed a piece of hair out of her face. He cupped her cheek and gently stroked her face with his thumb while looking down at her. He leaned over and gently kissed her forehead, an intimate gesture even for him.

'What are you doing to me?' Miyuki thought to himself before hearing his phone go off.

With one glance he could tell who it was calling him. Miyuki clicked his tongue in irritation before looking back to the girl in his arms. A soft smile graced his lips as he slid his arm under her legs and gently picked her up. He carried Tonya down the hall and to her room. He managed to flip the blankets back with his foot before placing her down on her bed. Miyuki gave her cheek another soft stroke before covering her up and leaving her alone in her bed. He let out a sigh before turning and heading back to the living room where his phone was continuing to buzz. There was already five missed calls.

"Pain in the ass." Miyuki griped to himself before grabbing the phone and shutting it off for the night.

* * *

Sorry for the short update all. But things will hopefully fall back on to a semi normal schedule. Don't hold your breath in case I need to get more invasive treatment for my wrist *cough*surgery*cough. Anywho, here we see our favorite brunettes slowly growing a bit closer and learning a bit more about each other. And yes I know they have college fastpitch for those who came over from my other DnA fic. I'm basing this one as they're older and that Tonya has let that dream fade, but still continues to play something related to her favorite sport.

Seriously though guys I'm sorry for being gone for so long. Life gets in the way sometimes and things happen. So for anyone who's still following the updates I appreciate you greatly. Please let me know who's still out there in the reviews! Motivate me to get off my ass and do something while waiting for my damn wrist to get better!


End file.
